Shadow's future
by copet
Summary: Shadow had been wondering about his past, but what could happen to make him look to the future? and why is Mephiles back? Has a Silver side story... please review
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am new in this writing thing ( I've waited this for a long time) and I really wished I owned Sonic and all of my stories were canon and all but

Hello, I am new in this writing thing ( I've waited this for a long time) and I really wished I owned Sonic and all of my stories were canon and all but... well that's why I am writing here so here's the disclaimer

**I do not own the Sonic corporation characters, excluding some that I will introduce in the fanfic, so please enjoy it!**

**SHADOW´S FUTURE**

**The animal I'll become**

We only see a beautiful orange sky opposite to a golden cloud, painting the sky of a deep purple, it was really a magnificent day to be alive, it would be an image to remember for all life, but not for a black hedgehog.

Shadow stood at the edge of the cliff, he sees the sky... but he doesn't care of the image anyways, he still was thinking in other things, maybe it was the fact that after such a long time he hadn't made a thing, Eggman had quit the bussines, thing he knew wasn't true but still he knows something is bad enougth with the whole place, he then remembers, he tries to don't remember but still he asks himself, why is he was the onlyone to remember Mephiles and Solaris an all of that? Why was he still remembering something that haven't passed and kept that memory? He kept Maria's memories but it was because it was incredibly valuable for Shadow but the question still kept unanswered, Why did Shadow remembered all of those events that had not even happened? Why did he even could? ...

-Because you know that what I said you was true... –

Shadow at the beggining didn't understood who this voice was but it was serious and clearly it was deep creepy, Shadow then notice a change in the environment, the whole place start to get dark, a shadow is covering the sun, as Shadow see this and his shadow althought there was no ligth...

-Mephiles! –

Shadow sees his shadow starts to smoke as it stands up showing it was deffinitly Mephiles in his second form...

-It is good to see you haven't forgot me, or should I say... I haven't let you –

Said Mephiles with a mocker laught

-What do you want from me? –

-Shadow, you show me your aggressiveness? I was trying to help you, and you attacked me when I transformed into Solaris, I was helping you to venge on all that nasty humans, the ones that will hunt later... the ones that cause so much destruction in both present and future... the ones that killed Maria...-

-How do you know about Maria? –

-I know plenty of you Shadow, but you have to be patiente, we surely can destroy this humans now, I migth not be as powerful as Solaris but I'm stronger than before, now we can take on those pityful humans... –

Shadow smiled as he said to Mephiles looking at him with his red eyes

-...Still trying to fool me? –

-What?! –

-I still remember who you are... and what your porprose is! –

-Still I don't need you, I know the exactly place to go... –

Said Mephiles pointing to the sky, Shadow quickley knew what was Mephiles refering to, Shadow then answered

-I don't know why are you going there, but I know you are not quicker than this... CHAOS...CONTROL! –

Shadow teleported then as Mephiles laugthed and teleported to the ARK as well...

At the ARK, Shadow tried to find where did Mephiles, he couldn't find a thing, then he started to hear a noise, it is logical that it wasn't from outside the ARK cause the noise and sound couldn't move througth the empty space, it had to come from inside the ARK, Shadow quickley skated to the place where he heard the sound came from, he didn't saw a real thing, he was trying to see anything, he tries to turn back, only to find a Mephiles the dark standing just in front of him, Shadow tries to hit him, but Mephiles evade the hit and open a wall with a single move of his hand, Shadow deffinitley haven't seen the room in his entire life, he saw many boxes and a can with many warnings signs, Shadow starts to hit Mephiles but Mephiles easily evades each one of his attacks, Shadow then grabs a metal stick to try to hit Mephiles, but Mephiles starts to run as he bring down the pile of the can and the boxes, Shadow tries again until he finally hits Mephiles with a Chaos spear vanquishing him, Shadow then see Mephiles at the window of the ARK, he was weaving his hand as he laugthed and teleported away with a box in his hands, Shadow couldn't believe it, he couldn't erase the image of Mephiles with that face that if it had a mouth would be smiling, it was obvious Mephiles had cloned himself to distract Shadow, Shadow gets away angrily as we see that some of the thing kept in the can of the pile is down Shadow's tennis shoes...

Silver the hedgehog is at the top of the building, it is clearly he is meditating, how he got to the top of such a tall building is obvious he didn't have to touch it for get to it's top, he simply levitated to reach it, he still was a powerful psychic, but he still was naive too, Blaze get up the building with his propeller jump as she fall on the ceiling of the building without a single scratch, only Blaze could have done a formidable jump like that one, she of course don't celebrate it

-Why are you so silent Silver? –

-I... I don't really know... –

Blaze look at Silver obviously don't understand,

-Silver, what don't you understand? –

-It is only that I've always tried to know who or what I am, you know I don't know who my fathers were... –

-Silver, why are you still worrying about that?, you know, we both are in the search of your parents, but why do you keep the search? remember that your mother wouldn't have liked you to be living in the past... –

-You're rigth, besides Eggman Nega sure be planning something, let's go-

Blaze could see clearly that Silver was naive, still it was what she liked more of his friend, she then starts to run for giving Nega a surprise...

Well, it is only the introduction, so it isn't very long, but was it bad? Good? I would really like to know, heck, I even wouldn't mind some flames so I will update this story once a week, you can put some advices or what you want, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello again, I've to admit I had been excited for Monday to arrive just to update, my borther have become my Beta Reader and he is writing a Harry potter/ Animorphs fanfic, you will ask "why are you advertising your brothers fanfic

Well, hello again, I've to admit I had been excited for Monday to arrive just to update, my borther have become my Beta Reader and he is writing a Harry potter/ Animorphs fanfic, you will ask "why are you advertising your brothers fanfic?" Well, it is because I lost a game of cards against him, he just can't loose with his luck... Well but more important now, I got my first review so I thank **Shadow the ultimate** for the review, THANK YOU!

So, now on with the story:

Shadow the hedgehog is walking on the streets of Central city, you could swear that Shadow was upset only by taking a look on him, only by thinking in what could be in a box that Mephiles could rob, the thoughts were absorbing his cool attitude, the black hedgehog was in desperation with the fact Mephiles could be Solaris again, no one could know what was in the box Mephiles took...

-...Rouge and Omega! They sure will be able to hack the data of the ARK and check the objects that were registered in the ARK... they obviously were registered in order to give the patent!-

Shadow was right about all of what he had said, he skated quickly to look for Omega, cause Shadow will definitely need him to calm down Rouge, they relationship had transformed into a rivalry for the best government agent...

Rouge tries to prepare herself for a new day, she only have finished making on and hears a knock, she knows it is Shadow cause she recognize his voice, she quickly open the door really mad,

-WHAT THIS TIME SH... –

It was only a GUN soldier with a huge box...

-Agent Rouge the bat, we need your abilities to infiltrate in Eggman's base, we need to know the technology he posses by next week! –

-Okay, leave it on me –

The soldier salutes only for leaving as Rouge enters her home again, she closes the door to see when she looked back that Shadow and Omega were there, in her own house

-Omega, Shadow, long time we don't see, what do you want this time Shadow? –

-ALERT! ALERT! Escape now that is possible to quit! –

Omega had developed strangely a sense of humour but still he was dead serious in missions, you could easily count the jokes Omega had said with your finger although you had only one hand left

-Don't talk, I with discuss with you later Omega! –

-Rouge, you know that I really didn't want to interfere in that mission, but the president sent me there because of your SOS and you know that! –

-Whatever, I think I won't help you, who said you could enter my house without permission, this is the price to pay, I won't help you even if you give me a hundred diamonds... –

-But what about a thousand diamonds... –

Rouge stopped for a minute, she was definitely considering the offer, she was with a smile, Shadow saw clearly that Rouge could almost kiss the idea Shadow had gave her, she finally answered...

-I won't do this... for less than two thousands diamonds, Omega, bring my laptop here! –

Shadow had seen Rouge haven't changed, he answered with a question

-How did you know that I wanted you to hack? –

-Cause is the only thing you call me for, now, what do you need to hack this time? Give me an address or something –

Shadow quickly gave her the direction, when she saw that it was the ARK, she excited a little, she had seen the Ark, she had lived there once but still she couldn't bring a report to the GUN headquarters about the technology up there, she started to hack, she then showed Shadow a map of the ARK, Shadow started to see all of the rooms of the Ark in the map, he then saw the room that was in which he had fought against Mephiles...

-What is that room Rouge? –

-It is the room of secret projects-

-Enter to see the projects –

Rouge was starting to feel angry...

-You could at least say "please"... –

Shadow started to see the projects: "Project Gizoid", "Project Shadow", "Project Chaos", "Project Eclipse" and "Project War" ...

-Enter project war... –

Shadow then started to see the weapons of project war, they were weapons that were made to defeat the black arms, Gerald had been prepared more than prepared to the come of Black Doom, the weapons are: A samurai sword that was upgraded by using technology, it could cut anything and concentrate it's power to launch an attack, another one is a little machine with a not harming laser, but it can really hurt cause it is a special device that points an objective for the Eclipse cannon, other one is a special vacuum gun made studying the alien technology, other one is a powerful laser that shoots blue orbs, other one is a healing gun made to cure people, and the last one and more powerful of all is a laser of great range and impressive power.

All of the plans of those projects were at Mephiles hands, it was sure that he was planning something big, Shadow could not fail, he had to destroy Mephiles before he destroyed the world

-Rouge, could you search what do they could do with such things?-

-Of course, but what happened? –

-They have robbed things from the Ark... And that is something I can't allow! –

Rouge was starting to look at Shadow, she started to feel sadness, she knew that although Shadow wouldn't admit it, the Ark was special for Shadow

-Do not worry Shadow, 80 of probability we catch the robber... –

Answered Omega with his monotone voice intact

-Thanks Omega, I shall go to investigate more-

Said Shadow as he teleported away, Rouge saw Shadow and returned to the work of searching possible matches of the things someone would rob the plans of all of those projects...

Silver the hedgehog is training, he had to train to keep strength, reason he was levitating, he then heard someone knocking the door, Blaze then go to open the door, Silver starts to lose his focus, and he falls when he sees that the one that enter is a huge green dragon(only as Big the cat), it still was strange to see a dragon in that times and Blaze was very happy of receiving the dragon, Silver go to the door for talking to Blaze

-Sorry Blaze but... who's your friend? –

-Oh, sorry Silver, he is Lance, when I was a princess he used to be my bodyguard, he was a very good friend, and he still is, he wanted to visit me and I invited him, you two will be friends –

Silver was sure very nervous, he didn't knew why but he didn't liked the presence of Lance, it was like if he had a bad feeling with him, it then comes the time for dinner, the dinner couldn't be more silent for Silver, he only heard both of Blaze and Lance talking, he didn't had said a thing in the whole dinner, Silver then hear Blaze laughing, he then tries to remember a only time that he had saw Blaze laughing with him, he then knew he haven't laugh a single time with Blaze, Silver then stand up for going to sleep...

-Silver, why don't you stay a minute, we shall talk! –

-Sorry Blaze, but I think I have eaten enough, I think I should go to sleep now, Nega don't rest thought I need to... –

Silver said as he go to his bed, Blaze then see Silver is definitely acting strange, he didn't even touched his dinner, it was something really wrong...

Shadow is walking again on the streets, he starts to wonder why he is the only one that remembers Mephiles, all of the incident with Solaris, why was he the only one to remember Mephiles, why didn't Silver or Sonic remember anything, why didn't...

-Hey, Shads, ol'buddy-

Shadow already knew who shall be the one that was talking to him could be only one person, only a person would talk to him like that...

-Hello... Sonic the hedgehog, seem you haven't changed so much-

-Are you joking? I am still the hedgehog you met long ago, and I think you haven't changed since then... And how are you? –

-I don't have time for this Faker, I'm too busy right now-

-Hey Shads! The whole team is gonna have a party, you sign for the party? –

-I said I'm busy, get out my way-

Shadow starts to talk away, Shadow knows he can't go to the party with all of the world in the edge of a knife, he had to find someone that knew about technology and that not betrayed him like Eggman... he then thought in Tails, he was perfect for the job, and it was sure that he would be in the party if it was for the whole team, Shadow would have to go to the party...

-Faker! –

Sonic then turned back to see Shadow

-Where's the party? –

Sonic smiled at this commentary knowing Shadow would go to the party.

Well, that was what I had time to write in the week, so please don't be mad at me!

(Shadow takes out a pistol and points it at me) Ahhhh…Well, I think it was all and…

(Shadow loads the gun) Okay, I don't own any of the characters of this or the other chapter! Now somebody get me out of this chair! …


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is a new chapter, I will try to make my stories better because I've finished the exams period, so I will have more time to write, and it was difficult but I managed to get out from the chair Shadow had tied me to, frankly, Shadow can be someti

Well, this is a new chapter, I will try to make my stories better because I've finished the exams period, so I will have more time to write, and it was difficult but I managed to get out from the chair Shadow had tied me to, frankly, Shadow can be sometimes a real... (again the sound of a gun unlocking) ...cool dude! He is really a cool dude and for the disclaimer I saw at deviantART "Shadow and the Gun" (See it please) so I'm going to do a little graverobber thing and get the rights from Yuji Naka's grave, until I get them enjoy the fanfic...

Shadow is at the party, a very noisy party, if Rouge was there she would probably be screaming with her huge auditory sense(or probably enjoying it), Shadow see some of the members of the team, he sees Knuckles playing basketball against Vector, Big was eating all of the refrigerator, and there was Sonic, it appeared he was with Amy, or that at least she was with him, Shadow started to think he would never find Tails there until he sees a table with the three younger team members: Cream the rabbit, Charmy Bee and Miles Tails Prower, just the person Shadow was looking for,

-Cream, Charmy, could you let me talk with Tails? –

-Of course Mr. Shadow. Come on Charmy-

-But I want to listen! –

Shadow saw how Cream pulled Charmy for letting him to talk with Tails

-Tails, I need one favour... –

-Whatever you ask Shadow-

-Someone have robbed ARK technology, and I need you to say me what things they could make with those objects-

-And I will be able to examine ARK's technology? –

Shadow was left with no other option that to agreed as the fox smiled

-Leave it to me! You can let the box with the projects in my hands and I think I shall give you an answer by tomorrow morning-

Shadow smiled, the fox didn't knew it was night already, however Shadow had to go, he still had thinks to do, reason he left the party, Shadow had stopped for minutes to walk, he of course wasn't tired, but he didn't want to skate to his home, he thought in the reason Eggman haven't done a thing for conquering the world, but Shadow had to admit that the life without the doctor was a little convenient, if the doctor was planning something Tails would be very busy and wouldn't have been able to help Shadow, the night was very dark and would be dangerous to skate in darkness, reason Shadow had to walk to his home...

Shadow wakes up, he don't even remember to go to bed, and it was cause he wasn't even on his bed, he was on his sofa, Shadow stands up but he feels lighter, like if he was stronger than before, it was strange but it didn't stopped Shadow, he went out for a walk and he finds like a coincidence of destiny Sonic the hedgehog in front of his house

-Hey Shadow, maybe you last many time in the fights but you quit to early of parties! –

-Whatever... Have you seen Tails? –

**-**So... it was you... Tails haven't slept since last night because he have been examining the machines you gave him last night, he says it is too interesting but still he doesn't finishes what you told him to do so, please go see him a little later, give him a chance to sleep Shads… -

-Okay but still I have to admit I wouldn't think she would reach you one day-

Said Shadow with a mocker smile as he walked away to his home, he was referring to Amy Rose, Shadow don't know where to go know, he had to investigate more, he then remembered he had three persons helping him, reason he go back to Rouge house.

Shadow is in front of Rouge's house, he thinks she will say him the answer for what he is looking, but he obtains something totally different when Rouge opens the door...

-Rouge, what have you...? –

-So, you think the fox is better than me for the work, don't you? –

-What? –

-What you have just heard-

Shadow didn't knew what to say, he wasn't expecting this to happen

-Rouge, what do you mean? –

-You gave the fox the other plans for ARK's inventions! –

-Rouge, you know it is a job for you and I will still pay you like I promised, I'm only taking all the chances I can, if I want to know why was that they took things from the ARK I will have to do it like this –

Rouge stood frozen for a moment, like if a cold answer had hit her, Shadow started to think she would collapse...

-Rouge, are you OK? –

-I think so... I know you are taking all the chances, besides, the fox will be better, all of the programs are decoded in a special kind of software, I'm a hacker but I can't decode this program, give this CD to the fox boy, I mean, I can't even access the program only with my laptop-

-Rouge... I know you are giving your best, that's why I shall give Tails a copy and will give you the original one, you will maybe decode the program first, good luck! –

-We shall not fail, the program shall be decoded by us, and we will call you once we discover the code!-

Omega answered as Shadow agreed with his head, he then teleported away as Rouge looked Shadow with eyes she have left in the past...

Silver is in the evening, he seems really upset with the fact of Lance being there, it was pretty difficult for him to keep "smiling" for three days Lance have been there, and Silver was at the edge of madness at the dinner the other day, he tried to keep himself outside of the house where Lance and Blaze were, it was obvious he didn't liked Lance, it was like if Lance took everything bad in Silver, Silver couldn't be there for more than a minute, it was a whole record for him to stay a minute and 5 seconds, he tries to clear his head by walking in the streets of the city, he start to think in the moment he knew Blaze, it was a normal day, he didn't need of anybody, he did his work alone but he then knew her, like unexpected like what you find at the corner

FLASHBACK

Silver was going to a mission to stop Eggman Nega, he entered the base without finding anything strange in Nega's base, he quickly smashes all of Nega's robots, but he didn't expected that Nega activated venomous gases, Silver had underestimated his opponent, he felt the end near like his breath, his fingers started to freeze, the world was starting to turn black the gas was quickly, even for his heightened endurance, he could try to contain the air but it would only stop more gas to enter his body, it was useless, it was known by him that he would die... but then, a light shined beautifully, like a star in the dark sky, he almost feel like if the light warmed him, he then saw the silhouette of a cat, he last saw that, it was all he saw until he fainted...

Silver woke up, he at the beginning couldn't see a thing, but the image slowly started to light as the white hedgehog saw he was in a room unknown for him, he tried to remember what have happened, then he remembered, he was supposed to be dead next of that dose of gas, he was confused, and what was that ligth? He then saw someone entering the room...

-Are you okay?-

Silver then remembered... the one that had rescued him, that ligth... was her

-You shouldn't enter Nega's base alone, the guy may be stupid but he is astute, I'm Blaze... –

-I... I'm Silver, thank you to rescue me but I still have to go to Nega's base –

-You shouldn't stand up, the venomous gases almost killed you, and you are very week and should rest...-

Silver was surprised, no one really had cared about him, but still if it was true what Blaze had said, he had to stop Nega... that's how they knew each other, they started to work against Nega, and Blaze started to be Silver's friend...

END FLASHBACK

He couldn't forget that day, it was the day he have started to lik...

-Hmph! ... Hey, you should be more careful –

Silver had fallen because a female white hedgehog had crashed with him

-Sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going, I am so sorry, are you okay? –

-Yeap, I'm all right, sorry if I appeared a little angry, it is only I'm thinking in something... sorry, my name is Shade –

-Ehh... I am Silver, nice to meet you Shade... –

Silver was going to return to his home until someone hold his arm... it was Shade

-Wait! I shall invite you a soda or something... –

-No, it was my fault... –

Said Silver trying to reject the invitation but Shade was persistent

-Please, I have too! I was the one that didn't saw you –

-Ehm... –

Silver didn't knew what to do, he really didn't wanted at all for Shade to try to apologize that way, on the other hand he will maybe forget about Lance...

-Okay! –

Said Silver, he wasn't sure of how would be Blaze, but still he had to accept this girl's invitation...

Shadow had teleported himself inside Tails house, he found a very silent house, it was obvious that Tails wasn't working, cause he made a lot of noise when he worked, he then heard something, it appeared there was a snore, a really noisy snore, Shadow follows the snore to a room where he finds a Tails sleeping on his design table, Shadow don't mind that Tails is sleeping, reason he wakes him up

-Tails, how are you going? –

Tails wakes up quickly, he have pretty red eyes, caused by many hours of stay awake

-Please Shadow, LET ME SLEEP! I HAVEN'T CLOSED MY EYES SINCE THE PARTY AND I HAVEN'T DISCOVERED A THING! ... It will sure be a robot, and a really big one to wield the eclipse cannon, but I don't know how the other projects are involved... –

-Calm down Tails, I now need you to decode this program, not for me but for you, it could help you with the problem of how are the other programs involved-

Tails seems to think it, but it seems he will fall asleep in every minute, he then finally answer

-...Okay, I will decode the program! ...But it will be when I sleep (I thought this would be fun) ... –

Tails grab the disc for falling in a big dream as Shadow gets out of the house.

Shadow is walking at the streets as he tries to see anything to help himself understand whatever Mephiles planned, Shadow was desperate, he tried to remember anything he could about the Ark, the moment when he lived there, something Maria had said, something Gerald had said, anything but he still didn't remembered anything of importance, he still was focused in that big thought until he saw…

-What the hell? … -

Shadow was seeing a child that was probably ten years old but… it was blonde, she had blue eyes, it only couldn't be…

-…Mari…a…-

Well, I think at least I've gotten to write further, and I think I found the rigths for Sonic the hedgehog and all the characters... I will reaad it now... wait, there are some small words at the corner of the page...

"Congratulations! You found the rights for Sonic the hedgehog, may I add the **FAKE** rights so I wish you luck finding them... PD:If you really thought I will let you have them, you truly are a dumb, sincerly yours... Shadow the hedgehog..."

You must really now how mad I really am right now, don't ya? Well, wait until next update...


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is the fourth chapter of the fanfic, I have and idea of transforming the sonic characters in humans, but I don't know if give them powers or not, could you help me

Well, this is the fourth chapter of the fanfic, I have and idea of transforming the sonic characters in humans, but I don't know if give them powers or not, could you help me? I really can't decide myself so I will really thank all of you help me decide... well, I think I will do the disclaimer... right now... Okay! I don't own the Sonic world... and if my brother keeps bothering me with his Youtube music videos"... I will have to stab him... please enjoy while I find something...

Shadow was froze with the image of the sweet child that was his friend long ago standing just in front of him, his mind was tricking his head, it had to be! Shadow was still scared, just for a possibility he had waited too long for being right... for Maria to be alive. One of the reasons he had forgotten Maria was the pain of the dead persons he once loved, they were ghosts that followed him every night, like voices in his head he couldn't get out... so it was better to ignore them... he ran to see the blonde child from a nearer distance, the girl was just for a distance for him to touch her... he then realized that…sadly enough… the image for the girl of blonde hair was disappearing slowly... just putting him in more pain every moment he saw that image disappear knowing he could do nothing for stopping it of disappearing... just like the real Maria... it was really a trick from his mind, he was beginning to have a rage attack, the ones you have when you know you could have done something to really change your life... only one thing to make it a better life... wanting to don't face the horrible reality, he had gone his home to try to calm himself down, he had to sleep to… to forgive… to calm the pain…

Shadow is at last at his house, it appears he will be able to rest, he sighs having for sure a night of nothing in his mind... just it wouldn't be that night... he only opens his door to find Rouge and Omega, they start to talk to Shadow in a quick pace...

-Shadow, we have discovered something about the things they robbed from the ARK… -

-Not now Rouge, whatever it is … it can and will wait to tomorrow –

Shadow thought Rouge will let him alone... he really needed to forget that image... but he forgot that if it was a paid work she wouldn't leave things like that

-Shadow, we have been searching all of the afternoon, so listen! Omega and I have discovered that the robot will be giant and … -

-ROUGE, TAILS HAVE ALREADY SAID IT TO ME, NOW, CALL ME WHEN IT IS IMPORTANT! –

Shadow had screamed really loud, he leaved the house with quick and firm steps... he opened his own door only for broking his own table with just a swing of his arm, he then loudly closed the door and even cracked, Rouge had frozen with the attitude of Shadow, that wasn't the Shadow that he had met avoid the ARK, it was really another hedgehog, Omega could understand always Shadow, but this time it was sure that even him was surprised…

Shadow was still angry, reason he had to get outside before he broke a thing or hurt anyone, he really had problems with adrenaline, the reason was that as he was created as a "Ultimate life form" he had to have something to keep with enemies bigger than him, he slowly calmed down, he tried to leave his fierce attitude behind but still it was a part of himself, a part of him that would never get away, like those enemies he really hoped to erase... his memories, he started to get cool again, he then thought through the thing he had done, maybe it was that he was angry, or maybe the little annoyance that Rouge had gave him but he shouldn't have done that, he had left behind his fierceness …

-Damn it! This wasn't me! I made a mess from my house! I yelled at Rouge! What is happening to me! –

Shadow isn't sleepy or tired, but he got fainted after saying this words... he looked like if he had only decided to sleep from a moment to another, he then is enveloped in a blue light, and disappears just when Rouge gets out to talk with him…

Shadow finds himself in darkness, a really dark room where the darkness is even when you open your eyes…

-Where... where am I? –

Shadow stands up to try to find something that help him to know where he is, he then realize he would have to use his chaos burst to light up the room, he then finds himself in front of a totally black creature, it have two big eyes and evil fangs in his smile, it is a kind of nightmarish creature… Shadow is surprised and make a summersault backward for land with a ready fight stance… he then notice the creature don't move, just as Shadow, Shadow slowly understands… the black creature is a hedgehog… more specifically… himself. Shadow couldn't understand anything, why was he totally black? , Why was he so spooky? , Where was him? …

-Wait a minute! , THIS IS THE ARK - …

Shadow then hears a TV turning on, it was the right wall that apparently was really a screen... and it seemed it showed a video of Gerald

-Shadow, if you are here it means you should have met Black Doom, you should know that with the connection he have with the comet he could make creatures, you should have met all of them...except one. If you are here, it must be with you...-

Said this, Shadow start to put himself uneasy, he again is nervous, he tries to take courage to fight this being…it had to be a really powerful creature for Gerald to talk about it so seriously, he turns back only to see …nothing, it had really terrified Shadow but nothing was behind after all of the courage he had needed to turn back.

-You cannot see it Shadow, it is in you... Black Doom, believing that you would conquer the world with him, made a creature that would make you the ultimate life form, and that is because you are not complete, you are half of the ultimate life form...the other half is the suit you surely are wearing, it increase all of your natural powers including your access to the chaos energy, but it is a living creature that can use you and if you wear him too long, he will ware your body Shadow, and you will be unable to stop it...-

Shadow started to try to remember anything that could help him to know more about this creature... he then saw many memories he didn't had, he saw Black Doom taking a living liquid from a well of the Black Comet, more like a crater... how Gerald put the liquid in a can after talking with Black Doom on the ARK... and finally showing clearly how the can that held it had broken with the swing of the pipe Shadow had while fighting Mephiles on the ARK, this memories had to be from this creature, how many years have this thing waited? Shadow start to feel funny, like if he were using a new body, Shadow left the ARK as the monitor now showed: "Error: Black Vermin specimen escaping"

Shadow feels tired, like if he never slept, he then remember the Gerald video, was it real… or was it only a nightmare? …

-Rouge! –

Shadow quickly tries to find the phone, he wanted to apologize Rouge… something he had only done once... and he really haven't mean it, but this time was different, not in hgis whole life he had spoken to her like that, he had to call her, he quickly grabs the phone… but he is interrupted when the phone in his hand rings, Shadow had to answer,

-Shadow! –

-Tails, have you discovered something? –

-Yes, this is why I called you! Come here immediately! -

Tails hanged as Shadow skated quickly to Tails house.

At Tails house, Shadow is knocking the door to find, the door quickly opens and he finds an excited Tails

-Shadow, you have to enter fast, what I've discovered is amazing!-

Shadow found it strange that he had found Tails like that... waiting in the door for him to come wasn't something of every day... this meant Tails really had something to say him, Shadow wondered what was Tails gonna say him as he entered his workshop... Tails closed the door as excited as Shadow have saw him at the door, Tails then turned to him still shaking... he was like trying to speak but he found it quite difficult with his excitement... Shadow was going to shout him to hurry but he didn't wanted to repeat the scene from yesterday, he would have to wait for Tails to be ready to talk him... not that he liked it, is then that Tails found the calm to say:

-Shadow, I have discovered the robot that they are creating wouldn't only carry the eclipse cannon... it shall absorb the cannon, and it is something really important because it would mean the robot would use… -

-It will use the Gizoid program! But how? –

-I don't really know, but it has to use an energy source greater than all of the seven chaos emeralds!-

-That's a great help, thank you Tails…-

-Don't thank me… I really need to rest… -

Shadow leaves Tails, Tails seemed like if he had completely drained all of his strenght suddenly and fell sleep on his workshop's table, he would have woke him up or called Sonic (Not really) but he had an urge for going to another place he had to go: Rouge's house…

At Rouge's house it is obvious Shadow is uncomfortable... really uncomfortable to be there, Shadow is ready to go away, but then the door opens, showing really mad Rouge…

-Look, even if you pay me… you don't have the right to treat me like last night...-

-... U'm sorry Rouge, but I didn't say you that I could. It was just that... I was too tired… too angry…I wanted to end… I wanted the day to end… -

-Maybe that's true... But that's not a reason to yell at Omega and me if we had spent all of the day searching for your "robot"! And we… !-

Rouge started to see Shadow's apology was real, she could see how difficult it was for Shadow, how he seemed ready to leave but not as cold as he would have left in the times of the adventure of Gerald's crazy plan to destroy Earth... it was more like if he really felt sorry... it was a very rare moment, Rouge knew that it was only one time that Shadow had apologized before, and this was a second time, Rouge couldn't keep the rage at Shadow, it wasn't difficult for her to forgive after all …

-...Okay, I will keep the search, but you have to keep cool, okay Shadow? –

-Promised… Now, I have to give you this, this are some results from Tail's search… the robot will use the Gizoid program… -

-No way! It can't be possible! … -

-I know Rouge, I know that surely they have already developed a second Gizoid program, reason I need, you, the GUN commander have the emeralds and we will need them before Meph… the robber take the emeralds-

-Okay, I will go with Omega to obtain the answer of the commander, we shall go right now, and it sure won't take long…-

Rouge goes quickly knowing how dangerous was the situation, Shadow only see Rouge going... he can't go with Rouge knowing the commander will be there, he have hated him from the day Shadow was created... it would take less than two hours to return with the emeralds but it was a whole day what took Rouge to return, Shadow only feared one answer of Rouge...

Shadow have been waiting for the day to end... he was just staring at the clock at his wall... it moved slowly and Shadow started to think Rouge would never arrive... he then heard a knock...

-Who is it? –

-It's me Shadow, the commander asked you to go for giving you the emeralds...-

Rouge had said the only answer Shadow didn't wanted, he opened the door to teleport himself to the GUN headquarters…

Shadow is now in Central City in front of the GUN headquarters, he then hears a voice… it was a soldier of GUN saluting him...

-Agent Shadow, we were waiting for your come, the commander has to see you immediately, follow me please-

Shadow start to have a bad feeling about this, a whole army for a welcome? It was logical something was wrong…

-Shadow… -

The commander was in front of Shadow, his golden and blue eyes were looking at him, like trying to burn him with his eyes,

I was waiting for you, the emeralds are down here, follow me please, we will have to go five floors down for the GUN security-

The commander was smiling, it was to strange for a man like him,

-The doors will be sealed with a metal that even Eggman wouldn't brake… for the security of the country… -

The man then had another kind of smile now... like if he was laughing of something filthy... a trap! It was definitely a trap to kill him!

-And for enable you to escape, Fire my men! –

Shadow then saw a million soldiers getting out of everywhere... they started to shoot, but they weren't bullets, the things the soldiers shot were darts that slowly made Shadow to feel weaker, his eyes were turning black as Shadow felt dead certain…

-Do you like the new venom I have made for you, Shadow? –

The commander was laughing, Shadow was going to die... he could only heard the man laughing madly now, like if he was laughing of a filthy and cruel joke... but then he felt an attack of rage, the same attack of rage he had felt with Rouge and Omega, his eyes turned to a white like his fur turned to a complete black, the commander had stopped laughing, as the black hedgehog snatched the darts from his body as he said…

-...Enough... –

The voice appeared like a whisper, like if someone was talking right next to your ear...the dart that before were killing him were now killing the frontline of all of the soldiers, Shadow has powered up with the suit, he had no intention of using it but the suit is using Shadow... Shadow was trapped... his body had a own mind, it was like if he couldn't control his actions... still he could, Shadow knew was wrong... but yet he liked and enjoyed this as a boy in a roller coaster... a complete circle of soldiers die without reason as Shadow moves down his hand, the soldiers were crushed like if something heavier than a whale had been on them... the commander tries to beg Shadow to stop... but the black vermin doesn't listen as he transformed his hand in a tentacle and grab a soldier for hitting him into the ground three times, then grabs his gun with his tentacle as with the other tentacle the new Shadow grabs a column and hit all of the soldiers around him with it as he throw it to kill other group of soldiers... he then use his tentacle to grab to the ceiling and shot all around him to kill and all the troops on the ceiling as he hanged from there and enjoyed it... he then ended letting himself fall and used a chaos technique that was a giant explosion that hit the ground of the H.Q. of GUN... all of GUN agents died cause of the vibration of the attack which illogically enough, all of the weapons they carried exploded, and as a warp hole opened all of the room turned to a bloodiest red... the commander was more than frightened, he tried to run as Shadow looked for him... the commander had to escape, escape of that horrible monster that was persecuting him! He was really near the escape door, he was so close that he could escape in that moment... he stands up to run... he tries then to run with all the forces he have... he was going to reach the door... he was going to escape of that tragedy!… until he found himself in front of Shadow. The commander was now on his knees, not begging but on his knees after all… crying with small tears falling from his eyes...

That's the end of the chapter, and I really appreciate that you are reading cause... I now have more than 100 hits and 50 visitants! I really would like to say my day is happy but my brother didn't stop of that annoying Youtube song and stabbing him didn't worked

(readadiction):Of course not... no one have really died by being stabbed by a drinking straw...

(me): Well, I had to try, you were driving me crazy... but still you are right, I maybe went to far...

(readadiction): ...Idiot...

(me):Well, I think I will remember you of my question about my second fanfic, please answer me, now if not shadow, my brother is bothering... I would really like him to stop that music...

(readadiction smiles in a creepy way)

(me) (Terrified) Why are you smiling... ? Oh no! I will have to spend another week with my brother torturing me with that anoying music... I will update if surviving... bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I will have to improve a lot my writing

Well, I will have to improve a lot my writing... I sometimes really suck, but I will really appreciate more reviews and... this is chapter five! And I still can't decide what to make with the story of "Human Sonic Characters" (Don't worry, that won't be the name) but then I am talking a lot... so here's the story!

Shadow woke up in his bed, he tried to wake up and found himself comfortable... until he tries to remember what have he done last night, how have he got to his bed? He really didn't remembered, all on his memory was the images of GUN headquarters... or maybe he was just fooling himself, he wouldn't like to admit that the Shadow that all had feared once had returned... he needed to think it had been a dream... a bad dream, a nightmare, just not the reality... because he really knows what he did last night, he tries to costume the truth with other thing he could have been doing at that hour, hye tries to fool himself like he have done so many times before... then he gets interrupted by a call from Rouge's house, he isn't happy to talk with Rouge at all this time, he don't have a reason, just a feeling...

-Rouge...?

-Shadow, how was the visit to the commander, did he gave you the emeralds? -

-Ah, well...-

He then sees the seven chaos emeralds on his side table

-Yes! He gave me the emeralds and... we even had a conversation about the past... (I hope)... -

-Well, that's okay... but you sound a little nervous, are you aright? -

-Yes, of course. I will go there to visit Omega and you...-

-Are you sure you are... ?-

-Bye-

Said Shadow as he interrupted her, he just needed some time to deny what have happened, try to hide what he has done and trying to lie to himself. He puts a hand at his forehead trying to forgive, and trying to wake up of the nightmare, but he can't because it is the reality, he can't do anything for now but go with Rouge...

-Hello Shadow, you don't look good, did you rest yesterday? -

-Don't joke Rouge, we have to worry about the protection of the emeralds -

Said Shadow trying to sound as his usual self, he had to hide the truth to her if he could... he was going to say her a lie.. but it would be for her safety... is thn Rouge answered her cell phone... she read a text message, then it seemed like something was really bad... damn! Rouge works for GUN, I should have known they would talk to her...

-Sorry Shadow but… they called me, they say that I must go to the GUN headquarters… -

Shadow wasn't a bit happy with this,

-But… we need to take the emeralds to a safe place… -

-Sorry Shadow, I can't, they say it is about the commander, and that it is really important… -

Shadow couldn't stop her, she opens the door to start to fly to go to the GUN headquarters... Omega just stares at Shadow, examining his reaction to Rouge... Omega just knew something was wrong... Omega then asks Shadow

-Why don't you want Rouge to return to GUN headquarters? –

Shadow looks with fearful eyes to Omega, he couldn't admit it but he wasn't scared of someone, it was definitely the thing he may have done…

-I… I am afraid… that both her and me… discover a horrible truth… -

Shadow is still waiting for Rouge to return... or waiting for her to call him... it have been two days after all... and he, he is scared now of a call from Rouge the bat… he then hears the phone ring and it was Rouge... it was bad luck...

-Shadow, you will come here immediately! –

Shadow knew the moment had arrived, he would have to fight a few inner demons, he teleport to Central City and finds Rouge with a disc in her hand, she looks terribly mad, Shadow knows what was just gonna happen…

-Shadow, are you crazy? Why did you … ? –

Shadow quickly covers Rouge's mouth, he then teleports himself with Rouge to a wine cellar to let her talk

-Get of me! What have you done? –

Shadow tries to evade his fear and shame, Shadow didn't wanted to talk about that,

-I… I don't remember… -

-You don't remember? … Or you don't want to remember? –

-What are you talking about? –

Rouge then take out a kind of portative DVD, Rouge clicked "play" button to show the video... it didn't had any type of sound at the beginning, so at first Shadow still had the hope of a different video... "Shadow had arrived with the commander to the last level of the GUN headquarters... he waits for the part when all of the soldiers have started to attack him.. but it never came, the soldiers surely have edited the tape... Shadow then starts to see his transformation to the black hedgehog, then the massacre begins... Shadow can't believe all of the blood that was dropping of the bodies of the fallen GUN agents, it was such destruction that Shadow would look like an extermination angel, that black hedgehog didn't had any mercy for the screams and agony tears of the hundred and thousends men in the base... then there was the worst part…Shadow sees himself teleport in front of the commander... the commander starts to fall on his two knees not for beg for mercy, but for not showing tears, the audition start becoming unstable… reason there was subtitles than said the following:

-(Shadow): So… the famous commander of GUN is crying... the one that blamed me for the death of Maria… -

-(Commander): She died because of you! … You can't hide the truth! … You damn freak! –

-(Shadow): …**I wasn't that killed the people avoid the ARK that day!** … (Calming down with a mocker laugh) … well, you once said I was a "monster" … What about showing you… who was the real monster avoid the ARK? –

The camera is starting to have an error, or that must be! Cause it now shows how was that everyone on the ARK was killed … the ones that killed them were GUN agents … and then showed the face of the commander from a window… with a smile that was devilish! The screen turned normal to show the commander, Shadow start to talk again…

-(Shadow): Now… you can see I wasn't the responsible one of the dead of Maria… I loved her… the one that killed her was… you! –

The commander is starting to show a crisis syndrome… he is beginning to put his gun down… until Shadow says…

-(Shadow): Now soldier, you know exactly what to do! … You have the tool in your hand… you only have to pull… the trigger …-

Then a million voices started to scream in the wind… but only three voices the commander recognized… the first tow were from his fathers… and the third… was Maria!

The voice of Maria then screamed "DO IT!" …, the only thing we see later is the commander with a shot on his forehead and Shadow with a smile as he grabs the emeralds and teleport away…

-Turn off the DVD player! –

-Not until you say me… what … was… that! –

-I'll say, but TURN… OFF… THE… DAMN… DVD PLAYER! –

Rouge acts like if she hasn't heard Shadows words, she then realize… it wasn't an order… it was a beg!

-…Shadow…-

She turns the DVD player off...

-I am trying Rouge… I am really trying... but I feel more rage every day... it won't stop so you... one of the aliens of the black arms is... controlling me … -

-What? –

Shadow was beggining to talk slower... not because he wanted to talk clear enough for Rouge to understand... the pain just made it harder to speak...

-...Black Doom didn't like to think in a betrayal… reason he made an alien …UH! …That could control me! … AND … and that's why I killed the soldiers … and … and … -

-And what Shadow? –

-Forget it! … If you want to stay alive… run now! –

Rouge was thinking in what could Shadow wanted to say her, but it was obvious that it was dangerous to stay there only a minute longer… on the other hand, Shadow was her friend, and what kind of friend would be her if she left him in that moment...

-Shadow... I...-

-Leave now Rouge!-

Rouge knew right then that she couldn't do anything for him now... maybe later but she would have to survive...that was the reason she left as she horrified saw how a black substance begun to cover Shadow all along, like if it was devouring him, Rouge is now too far to hear... or at least it should be that way… but still she hear the scream of Shadow, she don't know what to do, but she do all she can think for now… to look for help

Rouge arrives to Shadow's house, she knows Omega will be there, reason she enter quickly saying:

-Omega! We have to hurry, Shadow is in trouble! –

Omega looks at Rouge… like waiting Rouge to do or say something else… he then said

-I know the factors of Shadow's trouble …-

Omega said, showing Rouge's laptop, normally she would have screamed at him but stopped when she started to read the text on the computer:

"Project Shadow has exceeded our expectations, it's ferocious instinct make him able to survive any attack they want to plan against him, his resistance is amazing and his reflexes and speed exceeds the ones of "MATCH 15", he can even teleport, something awesome cause we didn't planned that part of the project, it seems it has space-time control, his strength is that he can carry on his head 800 times his weight on his head, we had added him some devices like a limiter in form of a ring, and tennis shoes that are antifriction, I don't even know from where did Gerald got the DNA that made possible this scientific upgrade, Gerald says that he will bring a creature to upgrade all of his abilities 100 times, besides we're going to robotize the hedgehog to introduce in his body the Gizoid program, he will have the weapons of the project WAR, that should be the weapon you wanted, don't you commander…?"

Rouge was really surprised... if Shadow was made for saving humanity with his antibodies... why was he made alike a warrior... like the _perfect _warrior... she just had to keep reading to know...

"Second report: ... we should never had made this monster known as Shadow, I… I'm sorry we created him… he didn't destroyed the lab but GUN agents have entered for him, they say we created a too powerful monster for them, I can't even believe it, I don't even know why I keep helping Maria to escape from the GUN agents with the monster in her arms, I should… I don't know why Maria loved this monster, but Shadow is lucky to have a friend like Maria, this artificial monster may live… god have mercy of our souls"

Rouge couldn't believe, those were the missing elements from ARK's incident, she couldn't believe that it was all along in front of her nose... it was sure she wouldn't receive a medal but now they had uncovered a little of Shadow's past... still she couldn't show Shadow those reports, she then remembered Omega had to say something…

-In the report they mention an alien life form that should upgrade Shadow, it should have been here for the four days Shadow have been acting strange, that's why my radars localized two life forms where Shadow was one, the other one was an extraterrestial life form-

Rouge has understood that project Shadow's was really made for the GUN agency like an ultimate warrior while in the report Gerald made he revealed why he was accepting this project, Shadow was immune to any decease, Gerald had to discover why for saving… for saving his beloved niece… Maria, now everything had sense, the ARK was paid by the government to make weapons and not to help people, but they secretly made things to help mankind, the problem was when they made Shadow… cause he was to strong for even GUN… Shadow was a victim all along of GUN… and that would never change… would it?

Shadow is at the top of the tallest building of the whole city, he is still in possession of the alien... or rather the opposite since it is the one controlling him... but Shadow is in search of something, he then see that a house, the brightest of all in that night, Shadow approaches the house by jumping in the roof's to find what he was just looking for… Sonic's house, but it isn't as noisy as the others, in fact it was silent… it was a reunion! Shadow sees Rouge and Omega at the center of the room, all of the other members of the team are around them hearing what Rouge has to say... she is explaining what have passed in the last days, Shadow had now enlightened senses, he now could hear the conversation, he smiled as he heard Rouge saying

-...we can't let Shadow or anybody else to have the emeralds! We have to take them to a safe place! –

Then Shadow with a malign face said

-Good job Rouge… hiding my emeralds to reclaim them later… -

Shadow is walking in the streets at night, he know what to do, he teleports himself to find the room of Silver and Blaze totally empty, he tries to look for the sol emeralds... it isn't that hard as he then find them in a protected area... Shadow doesn't care and take the emeralds without noticing there is a camera recording, he teleports… to the "Arabian Nights stories" for robbing the world rings, since they were now in just one spot... he only teleports where the world rings are for taking them, he return to his time and place with 14 powerful objects, he smiles with the power that surround him, he is ready for anything…

Shadow is still totally black, he then sees the Sonic Team on the beach, they are all alone, no one that bother them …no witness, Shadow then returns to his normal body, but still the control of the alien is on him

-Hey Shadow! –

Knuckles said, it was obvious that all of them were at last night reunion, reason he didn't trust to see Shadow

-Tails, what's wrong? –

Says Shadow with a cold voice, like if he didn't even cared,

-...It is only Rouge have been saying things about you... –

Shadow was only waiting for that line... for that phrase... he then let them see the true form of the alien, as he says

-Well... maybe is I haven't been myself lately... sorry I can't say I am happy to crush your bones! –

Shadow hits Sonic with incredible speed in his stomach

-What in the hell are you doing Shadow? , Never mind I'll not think it to times to attack-

Said Knuckles as Sonic tried to advice Knuckles not to attack and Knuckles receive a great hit that send him flying

-I was trying to warn you that he is stronger, that hit hurts like sh...uge-

-I don't mind, Tails! Take me a little higher to show this "friend of ours" what a real beating is!- Shadow looked indifferently as he gave Knuckles a great hit with his chaos snap and then hit him with a chaos impact on Knuckles

-AARGH, I can hardly move-

Said Knuckles as Sonic said

-Well, I usually don't say no to a battle but you are hurt Knuckles and we have to get you to a hospital...-

But still he couldn't rival the speed of the new Shadow, for the first time Sonic knew what was his speed for a normal being, Shadow's speed was like a ligthing for the blue hedgehog, Shadow then starts to hit with quick moves Sonic as he asked him where were they hiding the emeralds, it seemed a torture, Shadow hits were deathly and still they didn't killed Sonic, Shadow start to concentrate his power to do a chaos spear

-"CHAOS SP…" –

-STOP! -

Tails shouted

-STOP! The emeralds are in the old GUN base but let us go! -

Shadow smiled as he dropped Sonic to a side and making a great dust cloud in the ground and teleported away, Tails didn't wanted to follow him because he was more interested in helping his friends...

-Sonic, please talk, I will take you to the hospital but please talk...-.

All of the sonic team go to the old GUN base, it is clearly they don't have enough time to translate the emeralds and they have to take care of the emeralds in all ways they can, they were scared of the fact the ultimate life form had returned to the dark side, Knuckles and Sonic were healthier… only a little, Sonic talks to Rouge to say

-You were right, that's not the Shadow we know, but we will try the harder we can to make him return... all of you can make any of the techniques you want cause it is sure Shadow will survive… -

-Sonic, the north radars are detecting something! –

Tails said as Sonic answered

-Great! All follow me to the north entrance! Knuckles and Rouge stay and say me if you see him! –

Sonic runs to the entrance of the Headquarters to see what he expected… Shadow

-Hello dear "amigos", would you like to let me pass? –

-We won't let you take the emeralds! –

-That's what I expected … -

Shadow then let a rose fall, and before it fell and touch the floor, all of the friends of Sonic were on the ground, Shadow was smiling at this, as Sonic raging started to fight Shadow, he begun with a homing attack, but Shadow evaded them all, Sonic was beginning to rage more and more with his hits that the last one… had made his whole arm to go through Shadow's body… Shadow started to seem dying, Sonic started to fall, it was obvious he didn't expected that… but he recovered when Shadow took out of his chest Sonic's arm while laughing, Sonic couldn't understand, then he saw how Shadow regenerated himself, Shadow hit Sonic and then vanquish, Sonic then understand…

-All, Wake up! This was a copy of the real Shadow for distracting us! -

Now we see the room where Knuckles and Rouge are guarding the emeralds, Knuckles then take out a bag that had the master emerald inside

-Are you crazy? Knuckles! You shouldn't have brought the master emerald, Shadow could rob it...-

-I don't care, I will care the emeralds with my life-

-Of course-

Said a creepy deep voice approaching with a strange echo

-Be ready for anything Knuckles, remember he is still our friend and that we don't have to fight...-

-All right you Shadow, you are going to fall right here-

Interrupted Knuckles to Rouge as Shadow answered

-Of course… like you did in the beach-

Knuckles was raging with the opinion of Shadow and as Knuckles give punches that could only hurt the air Shadow said

-GAME OVER!-

As he got out from a black pond and gave a simple hit that send Knuckles right into the ground

Sonic and Espio then arrived,

-Your technique is pretty advanced, but can you defeat my ninja power? –

Sonic and Espio started to attack Shadow, Shadow said

-This is a waste of my time! –

Sonic made a homing attack as Espio threw a shuriken, but their efforts were vain, the shuriken had stuck in the wall as Sonic missed, they then felt a great cut on their backs, they turned to see a Shadow with the shuriken that was no longer in the wall,

-You shall pay this! –

-Espio, NO! –

But Espio didn't listen Sonic, he start to throw shurikens at Shadow like crazy, he then realized he had one shuriken left, and two Shadows... one in front of him, and the other one behind him,

-Hmph! I'm a ninja Shadow! You can't fool me with your simple illusions! –

Espio throw his only shuriken at Shadow, he sees Shadow grabs the shuriken in the air…

-I knew it! ...Argh! -

Espio discovered the horrible truth… that the Shadow behind him had knocked him out and that the two Shadows were real as one transformed into smoke and fusioned with the other black hedgehog, then is heard a voice

-Espio! I said you to wait me! -

-Well, he was DYING to prove he was better! -

Said Shadow with a creepy indifferent smile as Sonic run for the battle but Shadow used his chaos snap to try to knock out Sonic but as Shadow see what he believed it was a knocked Sonic, he realizes he is still conscious, Shadow is ready to give the final hit, Rouge looks what she thinks is the end of Sonic the hedgehog, but Shadow stops at the final moments, it was too strange to show mercy but still he said,

-You… you are not even a match for me, you aren't even a fake…you should have known you wouldn't defeat me pathetic fool! –

Said this, Shadow kick Sonic to continue his path to get the seven chaos emeralds, but he finds his way obstructed by Rouge

-Shadow, please, I know you are still there … -

Shadow slaps her right into the ground, Rouge could almost touch or see flames in his eyes, Shadow approached her with a slow step that made a shiver on her back... Shadow was shaking, probably because of the rage... she then remembered what Shadow have said: "I am trying Rouge… I am really trying... but I feel more rage every day... it won't stop so you..."

Rouge waited for a chaos spear to go through her... but it never happened, he was disposed to kill her, but right like she saw he stopped with Sonic he ceased the fight, Shadow started to calm himself, he let Rouge on the floor to go for the emeralds, Rouge actually started to think she could save Shadow... but he only turns back to say

-I don't kill you only because I have better things to do! –

Rouge looks how Shadow teleports away in a flash of blue light, she don't feel the slap, she only wants to know what passed to the hedgehog she knew…

Knuckles, Sonic and Espio sat to discuss about Shadow, Rouge was there too but she didn't said any word, different of Amy that was obviously saying all the words in the vocabulary

-Sonic, please be froze! I have to health you...-

-I try Amy, but still it hurts, I can't believe Shadow did this to us! -

-Of course, I know that he have an alien but still I still want to kill Shadow-

Said Knuckles but Espio then added

-Of course you are mad but still you don't discover what Shadow have done as you fought him... that will flame you on. -

-What the hell? ...THE MASTER EMERALD! , That bastard will pay! -

-About the fight… but you had to wait me, I know I said we could beat him but only like a team-

Said Sonic, all of the persons that were present in Shadow's attack were arguing the way to defeat him, Rose have finished healing Sonic, she did all she could but she could only wait him to heal, she then sees Rouge to be the more silent one in the room, she tries to be kind knowing what have happened at the GUN H.Q.

-Are you okay dear? -

Said Amy with a kind voice

-Yes, I am the best of the four, I only have a hit so... help the others...-

Says Rouge with a sad voice and trying to let no one see her tears and Amy walks away sad at Rouge, Rouge tries to understand what's wrong with Shadow and where is the hedgehog that was her friend and that was able always to help her no matter how busy he was, Rouge still remembered how Shadow saved here from the explosion when she knew him... he maybe was saying the truth and really had saved her because she had the emeralds...

Well, if you do not know what "chaos snap" or "chaos impact" is, here you hava a site for you to search: (dot) com/encyclopedia/Chaos-Control.

Now, the reason I didn't made the disclaimer is for saying that the black vermin isn't just too alike the symbiote of spiderman, it is actually based in it, it all happened once my brother (readadiction) was giving arguments why Shadow wasn't the Ultimate life form, and one of them was that Shadow had to be able to live in small spaces... and then it came just like that! Now I woulod really appreciate for you to help me with the other story I am planning... (see at the beggining of the chapter) and ... that would be... wait there! I almost forgot the disclaimer

"I promise I don't have the spiderman's symbiote rights, neither the sonic characters rights"... now see ya'


	6. Chapter 6

Well... my bio have been updated... and all of my hits and visits... were erased... it kinda makes me feel bad since I felt really happy to have reached the 100 hits... but I still thank you a lot for reading my fanfiction! I have to say this will not stop me! So I will keep with this story... and don't worry if this seems sometimes wrong... I will correct all of the capters after I finish the fanfic... Oh! And I don't own SEGA characters..

Shadow wakes up the next morning... it appears he is the normal Shadow we know, he can't remember easily, he have a trauma that don't let him remember, but he stands up to find a great machine in front of him... it was giant, he finds in his hand a note:" You can save her, put the objects in the machine" Shadow then finds 22 chaos objects in his hands (chaos emeralds, world rings, sol emeralds and the master emerald) and surprised he put the objects in the machine but he finds another note inside: put the master emerald in the front of the machine. There was a hole at the front of the machine with the exactly form of the master emerald... he then he pulls a lever to turn on the machine, Shadow is still founding strange all of these things and see a strange bright, the machine is working with a deafing buzzing... the machine stopped working as the ligthings it made... Shadow saw what have happened to the Chaos objects... he, Shadow, understood all...

Sonic wakes up and tries to stand up from his bed still in pain because of the battle with Shadow... he is better and can now stand up, he still asks himself what's wrong with Shadow but he somehow don't hate him... it was maybe their friendship from a long time... or maybe cause he know he isn't himself, Sonic with his usual smile goes to the door and find a basket with the emeralds and a note: "Sorry about it, but still I can't return cause this isn't over so I return to you the emeralds, PD Tell Rouge about the basket".

Sonic goes quickly with his girlfriend to give her the news...

Shadow have returned all of the chaos objects but still he have the master emerald but with a greater bright, he leave the emerald in the ark with the Scepter of Darkness in sign that the emerald was for Mephiles, he tries to wait some days for Mephiles to take it to a place that Shadow's know to well: the Eggman fleet...

Rouge still is silent, she receives a phone call of Amy

-Rouge, can you hear me? -

-Yes Amy, what do you want please? -

Said Rouge since her friendship with Amy wasn't at good terms... they still had too different points of view...

-Sorry, I hear you were a little sad... but this will make you happy!...Shadow is still with us! He sent Sonic an apology and the emeralds and he said that you should the first one to know it! -

-That's great! I will go there as fast as I can fly there! -

Rouge fly there hoping to find some very good news...

Rouge knocked the door to see Sonic

-Well, where's the note?-

Sonic simply smirked...

-Always getting straight to the point?Not even a "Hello Sonic, how are you?"?-

Rouge started to get impatient, something her face started to show...

-I'm not always in a good mood for parties... you know?-

Sonic sighed... he just didn't want to give Rouge the bad news... in fact, he hated it.. cause Rouge was expecting anything from Shadow... anything but waht she found, she didn't know she would only find the basket... she had to admitt she liked the emeralds but she sees that Shadow won't return for now...

-Sonic... Could you please let me have the memeralds?-

-WHAT! Shadow only said me to show 'em to you! Not to give them! And I...-

Sonic started to see how that was starting to make in Rouge's mood... you could easily know for how her ears fell down... Sonic didn't had a choice... he gave a sigh of resignation and said:

Rouge... you can have them... after all I think it is what Shads want...-

Rouge accept them, she is a little nervous at the beggining... like if instead of powerfull emeralds that could be the strongest force of the universe, they were simple glass pieces.. Rouge starts flying to her home hoping Shadow is okayrd of Shadow... she hopes with all her soul that he is okay...

-Sonic! I sense some of Eggman activity in his fleet! -

-At least, I thought he had left the job-

Said Tails and Sonic as they ran to the x-wing for land on Eggman´s fleet, they find Knuckles already there...

-Hey Knuckles... any luck finding the Master Emerald?-

-Shut up!-

Knuckles answered without hesitation to the blue hedgehog...

-God! What a bad mood!-

Sonic said trying to make a little mock of Knuckles... he then realized Tails haven't talk for a time...

-Tails... are you alright?-

Asked Sonic with a brotherly concern...

-Sonic, we better go... I have a bad feeling about this...-

Said Tails... and he had some reasons for being afraid... there were no robots at sight...

-Why Tails? Do you think the robots will grab us? Or that the ship is gonna blow? -

Said Sonic with an almost cracking tone... then he heard a little bip that grew slowly and quicker... almost like the alarm of the watch when waking you up...

-ALL TO THE X-WING! THIS THING IS GONNA BLOW! -

Said Knuckles as he glided to a safe place and everybody of team sonic followed him in the x-wing....

-Well, that was really strange, it seems that Eggman is too busy to let us to be the rain of his party! –

Said Sonic as Tails answered

-Well, it is true that Eggman likes to do things like this but it isn't possible that he made a bomb for us-

-Why Tails? Does Eggman is too stupid? -

Asked Knuckles as Tails answered

-Of course he is not, but still he can't destroy his own creations because we scientists wouldn't destroy our vehicles... at least not intenttionally... wewouldn't hurt them because...-

- ... Are you going to marry the x-wing? -

Said Knuckles as Tails made a face saying clearly that he didn't liked that joke but he still didn't stop doing his work of what the hell was happening

-Seems that we will have to give the doctor a week because I think he have damaged the x-wing

Said Tails to Sonic

-Ok buddy but we will not miss Eggman´s party! -

-But still, about Shadow...-

-Yes Knuckles? -

-He still doesn't return the master emerald! -.

-Leave it Knuckles, I have to go buying some things, wanna join me? –

Both Sonic and Knuckles move their heads side to side, as Tails go, Knuckles take out a photo,

he grabs it with his both hands, like if it was his own life...

-Do you still miss her Knuckles? -

Asked Sonic as Knuckles agreed, the picture was of he and the equidna known as Tikal and showed them smiling in the front of the temple, the female equidna had orange fur and green eyes... her hair was tied by white pieces of cloth... she wore in th picture a golden tiara witha blue gem in the center, a green skirt of pink diamonds and a white blouse... the picture had just the perfect light to let them both show a smile to the camera...

-I wouldn't have let her do that...-

Said Knuckles with an almost nostalgic voice... mostly sad...

-Buddy, you don't have idea of how many persons I have lost in battle but still I am here, remember that she was our friend...-

Knuckles put the picture in a pocket he had and tried not to think more in that... he tries to remember the good times he had with her and he walks away with the head low.

Shadow is at Eggman's base, apparently looking for something, Shadow opens the door to the room... and sees so many machines the ARK wouldn't be able to carry them…

-Seems it is the room where the doctor saves his inventions... this shall take hours… -

Then the lights of a giant machine light up, Shadow then recognized the machine he was looking, it was like if it was just waiting for him...

-Or maybe not… -

Shadow takes the master emerald in his hand to the machine, he put the master emerald in the machine, and activates the lever…

Sonic is making a party, the party seems peaceful from outside the house... but the supposition would be wrong. Sonic have asked Tails to amke anti-sound glasses for none of his neighbors to become mad because of the loud music... the party is full of persons that are dancing with all the volume the CD player have, Sonic is talking with the guests, Amy is helping him, and all of the others are enjoying the party in the way they can, it was a wonderful party for all...

-Sonic! –

Tails said

-What little buddy? –

-The party is great! Nothing would be able to ruin the party…-

But then the party stops... the energy goes out, a reason that maybe would freak out anybody but they were only a little scared… until the thunder appeared...

-Well, seems I will have to go downstairs to check the lights… -

Said Sonic as he then saw a red light, a very intense light from downstairs as the light returned along with the music, Sonic was confused, what was that light, all of the persons were interested in the party, no longer, then a black hedgehog appeared in front of them

-Sorry about that… and all of the other things I have made...-

It was Shadow! All of the guests were really freaked-out

-How do you dare coming here next of what have you done! –

A voice said, along with others, Shadow seemed a little angry, but his feeling was really a kind of shame, his face was trying to hide this feeling in his face, but it wasn't easy for Shadow...

-Listen, that doesn't matter! I… I think I have made something really wrong…-

Other voice from the room then answered with the phrase:

-Yeah! Things like taking us to the hospital! –

-You don't understand! I thought Rouge have explained you my condition! And I thought you cared for other people! I don't care if you don't forget me, but if the thing... the monster that I found breaks free... all of the people on this planet will die! Is that what you want? –

Shadow said, all of them hadn't still forgotten the things Shadow had done... it was sure that no one was happy of the things Shadow had done, even going for apologizing, but still they couldn't let people die because of hate to someone…

-Shads, I think maybe many of them will not forgive you… but still if you want to compensate those things you have done, you will count on me! –

Shadow agreed, but still Sonic knew it was obvious Shadow had said "thank you" the way he could, Shadow then left with the high speed that he has, all of them started to argue if they should trust Shadow, Rouge then arrives with a smile as she then say:

-Well, I now can be here, my ears couldn't keep here with that volume…what? … Did someone died? –

Definitely all of them were silent to dead, all of them were looking each of them, after a minute or two, Amy stood up to say

-Rouge…Shadow was here… he said he wanted to compensate the things he have done… -

Rouge then let a tear fall, it was a strange thing on his face what she had in that moment…it was a smirk that anyone could have swear it was a try for smile, Rouge then started to ask

-Where is he? What did you said? What did _he_ said? –

Amy started to look at all again, it will be an uncomfortable silence because of the fact it was a conversation between Amy and Rouge… but the conversation itself was uncomfortable!

-Rouge… we can't forgive him…not after all he have done –

Rouge was looking with strange eyes to everybody, especially Amy, eyes that were frozen by the fire in her heart, she wasn't crying, but still she had a kind of wet eyes

-You are joking Amy… right? … You have to be joking! …You were the only one at the ARK that tried to make Shadow see the thing he was doing… you were the only one that could trust in Shadow in that moment! …And now you give up… now you all give up! –

Said Rouge as she flew away, she couldn't talk to those persons, not in that moment, she couldn't understood how could they not trust Shadow, someone that had helped all to help the world, it wasn't possible that they had forgotten all of those times Shadow had helped, she only needed to go back to her home…

-Rouge...-

Shadow tries to think in the present, he is in a room seeing how Mephiles uses a machine and tries to learn how to use it for his own proposes and he still thinks in Rouge and tries to think if she will forgive him for all the things he have done, all the little things he have said that could hurt Rouge, he only want to rescue her and other person because ...he only don't want, he have seen too many people gone in his entire life, he promised himself he wont look back again but he realized that the past is what say who we are and because he can't forgive Maria for who she was, a girl that was for Shadow every moment including when GUN invaded the ARK but still... he wasn't able to rescue her and that's he made a new promise: that he will not let anyone to die if he could avoid it and that's why he is there watching Mephiles and he is waiting he doesn't notice him as Mephiles uses Shadow's "gift": the master emerald...

Rouge arrives her house, she is still a little mad at the other ones for not trusting Shadow, she then turns the lights on for discover a black hedgehog sitting on her sofa, Rouge is surprised seeing this black hedgehog, she can't believe it…

-…How are you Rouge? –

-Shadow! –

She quickly hugs the black hedgehog as he only sees it surprised

-How did you take so long to see me? –

Asked Rouge

-Besides I am the ultimate life form, I am not perfect at all… -

-We should celebrate you are back! –

-Rouge… I can't celebrate now, but I promise we will celebrate all you want, but first I have to fix all I have made… -

Rouge seems a little sad… but she agrees with a movement of her head, Shadow then walks away as Rouge goes to her room… Rouge at least smiles knowing Shadow is back...

-Sonic, it appears Eggman have finally sent his "finest creation yet"! -

Said Tails trying to make a laugh at Eggman

-Ok Tails, call all the group for let them know we will need them -

-Why do we need them? -

Asked Knuckles

-Well, see these dots as little as pixels? They are prototypes of the "Egg Breaker" …and this circle is the robot we will fight-

Said Tails pointing a circle as big as the screen

-HOLLY MOTHER OF JESUSCHRIST! WHAT IN ALL THE DAMN HELLS IS THAT THING!!!

-Shouted Knuckles as Tails answered

-The reason we need the others-

He said with a fake smile as he rubbed his ears…

Silver and Blaze had another adventure to defeat Nega, but this time wasn't like the others, Lance had helped them, he was annoying to Silver, but still, he hadn't talked with Lance in all the time the dragon had been there... still Silver wouldn't give up into his tries to resist until Lance go away, Silver tries to remember why wasn't him going away, or attacking Lance, he then remembered that it was a good friend of Blaze, he then remembered Shade, she was a good girl, he started to think why had he accepted her invitation to the restaurant, he wasn't ready for another girl, but he had to talk with Blaze about Lance... and them...

-Ah…Blaze? –

Blaze was registering the activity in the city or something strange, she turned to talk in a greater way with him

-Yes Silver-

Silver was starting to doubt if saying Blaze or no

-Well… Blaze… about Lance… -

Blaze first was confused, but still she wasn't surprised by the way he asked for things, he talked like that almost all of the time, still he was confident in the battle (at least he looked like that in battle), she quickly started to understand... Silver was really easy to read sometimes...

-Blaze… I have to say that… (This is still time for regret it)… -

-Yes Silver? –

Silver was starting to feel really uneasy… he then had an idea

-I… I have a date-

Blaze this time was really confused, Silver couldn't understand it, what was happening that Blaze was so confused?

-Are you sure you didn't wanted to ask something else? –

Silver started to doubt again, he then took the courage to say it

-Blaze, I have to say something, I… -

An email interrupted Silver, it appeared that it was from Sonic requesting for their help

-Sorry Silver, but it will have to wait, we have to go… -

Silver couldn't let the thing to stop him fighting, reason he agreed as Lance Blaze and him entered a special device that let them to travel in time, they put the coordinates for the trip as they travel to the past…

Well, that would be the whole chapter of the fanfic... and I can really say that I will correct it once I finish it... but for now... keep enjoying the fanfic! And if you have any doubts just ask me... see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here is the next chapter from the story, I really hope you like it, but first of all the most important thing for me now: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… it is very obnoxious and a really bad habit of mine but is only I am really sorry, I would say the disclaimer but I will say it at the end… and sorry too about the poll… I forgot to put in on "show in your profile"… clumsy me…

Shadow walk to clear his mind, he wasn't happy at all of the things that had passed recently..., he still was sorry about what had happened to the commander... but still he had to, cause he had to end all of Mephiles's plans, and he had to stay alive for stopping Mephiles... he then stops, as a white bat lands.. Shadow really didn't want to talk with Rouge at all, reason he pretended she wasn't there…

-I knew you would be taking a walk and… why the hell aren't you listening to me? ... But what the hell are you looking…? –

And then they both see the same thing… a blue giant as tall as the empire state… maybe taller… probably taller it had the head of a kind of combination with a snake, a crocodile, and a kind of dinosaur, but with a hump of tentacles, robotic parts, legs and arms and a giant star at his chest, it seemed like an aquatic serpent humanoid made of metal and water… it seemed just a little big for Shadow but he still had to fight him, he then turn back…

-What do you think Rouge…? –

He turns back to see a frozen Rouge, it appears that someone has frozen time, even the giant is paralyzed, Shadow couldn't understand, what was happening?

-Shadow… what do you think about my ultimate chaos? -

-What…? –

Shadow then sees a kind of smoke taking form in front of him, it slowly started to form in two green eyes that were totally emotionless, like if live didn't have any interest in life… it was Mephiles, just this time he again looked like a normal hedgehog… or at least a normal hedgehog without mouth… he looked just like Shadow with the exceptions of the red in the appearance of Shadow was changed by a dark or pale blue in the appearance of Mephiles, Shadow started to understand Mephiles had stopped time with his powers, Mephiles then says

-Yes, with your help I wouldn't being able do it… and now I have done an excellent warrior... somehow the emeralds wasn't enough energy to activate the robot Chaos, technology given by Gerald … -

Shadow tried to shot him with a simple gun he always carry, he gives four shots waiting them to even make the slightest damage to the hedgehog in front of him... it is useless... the bullets haven't even fired... then the tentacle of the creature stretches and absorbs Shadow's weapon like a vacuum

-What the hell...? -

Asked Shadow as Mephiles explained

-Impressive, isn't it Shadow? The warrior is made by three of the projects of the ARK Shadow: with the Gizoid program he can absorb any kind of weapon or energy, it is based on the project "Artificial Chaos" and because of that, it can split in so many warriors that the creature is a complete army, and for the last; the eclipse cannon. I have done an exact replica of this cannon and thanks to the program of the Gizoid, that I have upgraded, he could absorb it and with it some weapons of the gun like lasers and projectiles, not to mention that although the creature should be paralyzed in the time stream, the brain of my warrior is way too quick for you thanks to the Gizoid program, and enjoy all of the fight Shadow… cause I will after seeing you succumb to that part of you that will join me… the raw power… –

Mephiles go away to the top of one of the many buildings in Central City, it was maybe insane but he could swear Mephiles was smiling… although he didn't have a mouth, Shadow can't go after Mephiles, the time stream returns to normal leaving him, Rouge and a giant monster… he have to make a plan… an quickly, he then hears

-Well, guess you were right Shads; the monster is too heavy for you and seems you need help-

Sonic said as Silver, Blaze and Lance arrived

-And from the future, here are the backups! –

Silver said, as Lance started to attack the giant, the problem was that every little piece of the monster that fell on the ground, transformed into a monster to destroy all of the people he knew and could help were there: Knuckles, Tails, Big, Amy Rose, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Cream… they all helped Shadow with this method:

Lance threw his fireballs along with Blaze and Silver throwing other objects, as for the little monsters that fell, Shadow would use his chaos snap to destroy them all, Sonic team helped Silver and Blaze as the Chaotix helped Shadow along with team Rose, the creature was littler than before after a few minutes… Shadow then started to remember all of the abilities Mephiles had said the creature had, he saw a flashing green light that he knew to well…

-Escape now, it is the eclipse cannon! –

Shadow shouted, all had to run for their lives, then a great hit of heat was felt by everybody, the monster had made a hole was as deep as he was tall, Shadow started to know that they wouldn't destroy it with force, they had to make something better, Shadow started to worry, he then felt his head hurting along with a voice, it appeared the voice was what was hurting him

-Shadow...you know you need me... use me...-

Shadow at first didn't knew what was the voice, slowly he realized that it was the black vermin talking to him… the Vermin voice was to… inviting, Shadow needed to fight it, it wouldn't defeat the Ultimate life form without a fight… the creature somehow succeeded to hurt Shadow… in some point in the battle he had to stop and put his hands at the side of his head

-What is going wrong with Shadow? -

Asked Silver as he saw this strange act as Rouge tried to tell him the whole story, Silver remained silent as he saw Shadow recover just in time to avoid the foot of the monster as he tried to battle the voice, but it was too hard to battle two enemies at a time and tried two think in something quickly or he was going to loose the battle… and his life in the process, he avoids all the hits the chaos creatures give, every body have reincorporated to the battle but still Shadow has to think in something, he can't let the beast inside him to control him, he saw Mephiles with that eyes that burned him, he had to think, he then thought that if the monster was many projects in one, Why didn't he combined some projects he knew…

-Shadow, where do you go? Darn it! -

Said Sonic as he saw Shadow skated away, he keep with what he does best, the homing attack, he then have an idea, he then remembered Rouge had the emeralds

-Rouge, give me the emeralds to take down this monster-

Said Sonic as Rouge throws him the emeralds, Sonic tried to summon the power of the legendary seven chaos emeralds, but… nothing happened!

-What the hell! Rouge, the emeralds don't work! -

A tentacle of the now tall as the Eiffel tower creature grabbed Sonic as he was distracted but he then saw Shadow as he approached the creature with a bag that had many weapons and Shadow started to shoot with the laser he had to free the blue hedgehog as he said

-Thanks buddy, I thought you were leaving-

-ME...? NEVER! -

Answered Shadow to Sonic´s words, he started to hit with his samurai sword as he killed several artificial chaos and shot with the laser but he started to shoot directly to the eyes of the creature with a rifle he had and the creature felled with a great creep, the creature stood away without one eye as he angrily destroyed many buildings around, all of the group see this actions of Shadow, the creature grabbed Shadow as he, smiling took out of the bag a little gun that was incredible small that had a light that pointed to the monster as this one started to lift a tentacle to crush Shadow.

-Good bye, Shadow the hedgehog. Those weapons weren't enough versus a true warrior. You were too naive to think you will defeat my creature! …. What? -

Asked Mephiles from a distance when a great explosion with a great bright was seen as everybody tried to protect, Mephiles was really confused, he and all of the ones that were present saw the same thing… Shadow walking victorious

-But...how? -

Asked sonic as Shadow answered

-Sorry but although you are the same hedgehog I met at the ARK, you don't move the same. The light was a pointer for the eclipse cannon and he had the cannon on his chest, it caused the cannon to point to the monster, the wave was so destructive that destroyed all of the artificial chaos but still I had to make him smaller for the explosion to be enough big to destroy him and it's little monsters-

-Well, I suppose you are right… in everything excepting I don't move the same! –

Said Sonic

-Dream it! –

Said Shadow, they were going to have a words fight until Silver interrupted.

-Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think I should talk with Shadow a little… -

Shadow and Sonic were surprised, but still Shadow talked a little with Silver

-Shadow… I know you robbed the sol emeralds… -

Shadow started to feel bad, it was another crime he didn't knew he have done… it was gonna be a bad talking

-But… I talked with Rouge, and I know what is wrong with you, I only ask you for the emeralds… -

Shadow then answered

-Don't worry, I'm going to leave them to you in your house, I… don't have them right now…-

-You don't have them? –

Shadow was feeling uncomfortable; he then tried to talk about more things,

-How is the future now? –

Silver understood the message… it clearly wasn't comfortable to Shadow to talk

-Well… I have been looking for my fathers lately…-

Shadow seem that wasn't a comfortable conversation either, Shadow couldn't talk with Silver, it was obvious, but something inside him said he had to talk with him

-And… who is the dragon? I think Blaze and he wouldn't make a couple… -

-HE ISN'T HER BOYFRIEND! -

Shadow remained silent with the words Silver had said, Shadow was surprised, but still his face was good hiding things

-Sorry, Shadow. The dragon was a bodyguard when Blaze was princess but he was her friend and promised Blaze that if it were important, he would go if Blaze needed he, and he is pretty annoying now visiting us… -

Said Silver

-Shadow, we have to talk-

Said Sonic

-Shadow, the emeralds don't work and it have happened just a moment later that you took them-

-Don't worry Sonic, I will explain all of you tonight at your house... This isn't over. The creature wasn't Eggman's but still it is just the beginning-

Said Shadow as he picked up from the rests from the creature the master emerald, all of the presents walk away, all of they have a reason to leave… except from one that have a reason to stay… Mephiles would be sad if his plans haven't finish like he planned, he planned all of them to die… but everything else had been perfect…

-Now I will make the perfect warrior with the DNA of the entire group of fools…poor Shadow… he doesn't know he have given me … MY ULTIMATE WARRIOR...-.

Everybody is at Sonic's house, but it isn't a party… it is a reunion that Shadow had made to explain what have passed to the emeralds

-Sonic, when I robbed all of the chaos objects, I now know what I was planning…because I have already done it. Gerald Robotnik was creating a machine that could transfer all energy to one point, it was going to be used to transfer the thunders to the electric center for being used by the persons in the city, he couldn't finish the machine but his grandson the doctor finished it, and I used it to transfer the energy of the chaos objects to one point… The master emerald… -

Shadow took out the master emerald to show it to all the point, and then Knuckles with his aggressive attitude then asked

-Why don't you return my emerald? –

Shadow kept his eyes on Knuckles… it was kind of frozen look… he then stopped this action for saying all

-Sorry, but this will be a talk only Knuckles and me can hear… -

Said Shadow as everyone left, Knuckles wasn't very happy, Shadow could see it through his eyes, Knuckles then started

-Shadow, maybe you don't know but is my duty to take care of the master emerald, so… You have to return it to me! –

-Knuckles, believe me when I say you that I'm making this for your own good… the monster…-

-I don't care what you are going to say me! I will take the emerald from you if I need it –

Shadow then saw Knuckles as if he could see his mind and his soul… an awkward moment for Knuckles… this wasn't normal for Knuckles who was used to be the one of the glares… Shadow then said

-Knuckles, the monster was using a special program, it is of a good friend you had… -

Knuckles stop his mouth before talking only to think about Shadow's words, those words were the only words he heard and still they were sufficient… cause he then realizes he is talking of Emerl, he can't understand but he don't care, he is ready to thank Shadow but he has already left… Knuckles couldn't be happier, not at all because of Emerl, he was a good friend but for someone else… he now understood… Emerl was trapped in the emeralds but still its program was there… in that robot… meaning that maybe… just maybe… Tikal was coming back!

Shadow is at his house, it is a placid dream, or that's what someone would think, the dream is transformed into a nightmare full of shadows and flames, still the ocean was devouring the city and the winds were snatching the buildings, those things made the ground to shake, thunders fell from the sky lighting and crossing everything they touched, Shadow could see himself above all of this destruction, he starts to hear Maria's voice begging for a chance to make the world happy as a gunshot silence those begs, he hears an evil voice, it is laughing as a hole appears and begin to suck all, and everything… and as the hole increases so the evil laugh…

-Shadow, wake up! –

Shadow thinks it is part of the dream, but he quickly vanishes from there as he appear in front of Rouge and Omega, it is still night, Rouge seems happy

-Hey, thank you for the emeralds sleepy! I think its time for the party you promised for me… -

-Rouge… I maybe …-

Rouge then silence Shadow saying

-You promised a party, and its part of the job contract, take it or leave it! –

Shadow make a smirk with the sense of humor of Rouge, it is definitely a reason to laugh, if Shadow could. Shadow only agreed with his head as Rouge screams next of a good job, the three are happy, Shadow just let Rouge starts putting the music as she then asks Omega to go for groceries… Shadow was happy for a moment…

Okay, this is the end of the chapter, and I really think that something have to be happening with my computer for being attacked so many times but this is the last time I make a promise and that I complain about my piece of metal called computer…and I do not own Sonic the hedgehog… and I really, really I'm sorry cause I really, really don't own Sonic the hedgehog… Sniff


	8. Chapter 8

Well, welcome once again to my humble story owned just by me… excepting the characters being property of SEGA… except … someone you will meet in this fanfic! I really want some votes in the poll please (put doggy pleading eyes here) I am pretty desperate, you know? Is not at all because I need them, but to stop hearing my brother boast off about how many reviews he receives, the number of favorites he have, the number of alerts and the number of communities he have joined… (Please help me)… anyway, I will only leave my complaints here… enjoy!

Shadow wakes up, it was a great party and still Shadow didn't danced, Rouge was the only one to act like if it was a real party, all of them had fun still, Shadow make a little smile for that night, but it was so small that no one could have ever seen it, it was completely normal for Shadow to think of why have Rouge made a party there… it wasn't like him and Omega were persons… well, comrades to party with… and he should have really been crazy when he accepted that part of the contract… Who in their right mind would ask Shadow to a party? Besides the faker … Shadow really didn't know at all why had Rouge done this… but he didn't cared enough for wanting to go in a deep thought and not going out…then as the phone begun to ring, Shadow just picked up the phone

-Shadow, is Omega there? –

It was Rouge, she seemed nervous, was something going on? Had Omega done something? He really didn't know anything… and it seemed the day would be full of things he didn't knew… Shadow answered

-He is not here, why do you ask? –

Rouge seemed to keep silent, Omega and Shadow were close although they barely said a world

-Well…Omega is lost, I have been trying to locate him but the radar of his system doesn't respond, that only would mean…-

-…That his system can't operate! I will find him, Rouge –

Rouge is silent a few minutes for saying

-…Thank you Shadow…-

She said as she hanged the phone, Shadow didn't know what to think… Omega was a comrade that for what he remembered Omega told him, he had been designed in the future to destroy him… the ultimate Life Form… and if somebody had truly defeated him, then how powerful he would be…

Shadow and Rouge are walking, Rouge carries a few of her diamonds, many times Shadow have believed Rouge as a person that believed diamonds almost as gods gifts… and to think she was able to give so man diamonds for the Chaotix to find Omega… Shadow and she then enter to an office, where they found Espio and Charmy, it was obvious Espio wasn't as glad as he would normally be of seeing Shadow… and Charmy didn't looked as charismatic as he normally was… in fact he looked scared from what Shadow could see of Charmy hiding behind Espio…

-Espio, I need you to find something…-

Espio pretended that Shadow wasn't in front of him for a few seconds…

-Espio…-

Espio then proceeded to start typing even when Charmy was bothering him with phrases like "he is still looking Espio"…

-Espio, I don't really want to deal with you, but I will if you can help me find Omega!-

Shadow had talked with clear angry voice but still it wasn't a loud conversation…

-Well, if you need of our service you will have to talk to Vector… -

-…Who is already here! –

Interrupted Vector to Espio, it would normally had annoyed Espio but it was frequent,

-Well, well, well, why are you guys here? -

Shadow agreed to let Rouge talk

-You now I'm a treasure huntress and I can pay you in big time…but only if you find Omega!-

Vector smiled, it was obvious what he will say

-Give it as done! Espio, Charmy, we have to go-

And team Chaotix left running for begin their search.

Shadow and Rouge don't know what to do know, but to head to Shadow's house…

Shadow and Rouge are waiting at Shadow's house, Rouge is the only one sitting and they are waiting, it is in Shadow's nature to don't waste time, he normally would have looked for Omega, but he really felt stupid for even asking for the Chaotix to find him… Omega of course would be fine… he just have been assigned a GUN mission too important to say them… he had to trust Omega… but… meanwhile he didn't had something to do for not being there, so he had to wait there and with Rouge… it wasn't that he liked it… nor that he didn't… it was just that they didn't talked out the missions GUN made… it was just they only talked as comrades under the orders of Eggman or GUN or against Eggman… so the environment was pretty uncomfortable for the two characters that were there… cause they didn't had another idea for passing the time… it made them both felt stupid… but they will have to talk…

-Ah…Shadow, the black vermin isn't going to control you anymore? -

-…I … I think so…-

Well, neither of them very comfortable talking of something that made Shadow almost kill Sonic… and Knuckles… and Espio and… well, they just didn't like the subject…

-…Ah! Thank you for the emeralds by the way! –

Shadow keeps silent for a few minutes… Rouge can't help but feel like if she had done the wrong thing… is after a few minutes she hear an answer

-You welcome…-

Rouge is a little nervous, it was really uncomfortable for her, and she tries to open her mouth to say… nothing, but the phone rang before she could say anything, Shadow answered

-Yes Espio? –

-I don't know how you knew it was me, but there are bad news… come here ASAP!-

Espio hanged the phone and Shadow said

-The Chaotix found something bad- …

Shadow and Rouge arrive to the Chaotix found

-What did you found? -

Asked Shadow as Vector answered

-Well, we found your friend …-

-Where is he? –

Rouge quickly asked as Vector with a sad face said finally

-… welll, he… he is…-

-God damn it! Where is him?-

Asked Shadow a little too anxious…

-…He is in the box of the corner…-

-What do you mean? -

Asked Rouge pretty worried

-Well... we found your friend's torso without his head, then we found his head a few steps of distance from the torso and had a video but we don't have enough technology to see the final minutes of your friend… still, the most horrible thing of this is that the arms and legs of your friend were snatched as for his head...it was cut with a very sharp knife or sword.-

-Shadow can't hide his feelings about these words as he run away clearly mad as Rouge let a tear to slide on the side of her face

-I...I...I think still I have to pay you-

-Don't worry, the house will pay this one… but we will give you your friend, maybe you can fix him-

Vector walks away with Espio and Charmy with faces that said they didn't liked these parts of the job… and nobody was happy with all of this.

Rouge is strong at the battlefield but she wasn't ready for the things that week had happened, she sent Tails to fix how he could Omega but still she don't felt okay, she was really sad about all the things that passed that days, this was really a madness and Shadow went to search the one that had made this monstrosities saying he knew the responsible but still she think she will not be able to endure the next event and she was right cause then the phone rings…

-Rouge, please get right now to my house –

Said Tails at the phone. She just couldn't help but fly there… after all Omega was more than a simple partner at the missions… it was just like an older brother… it's finally at Tail's house Rouge tries to calm down

-Is Omega right? -

Asked as Tails answered

-No, he is pretty crushed but he will do it right… but the real reason I called you is something that appeared at the video of the attacker of Omega-

Tails made Rouge a sign for saying her to follow him to a room with a great screen at the bottom, Tails connected the screen to his computer to show the final 3 minutes that Omega saw, Rouge couldn't believe it...There was Shadow's silhouette attacking Omega,

-The moment they took his arms and legs was next of the attack, when his system was totally shutdown, but still I think it was Shadow, he have been acting strange the whole week-

-SHUT...UP! -

Shouted Rouge for trying to stop the words of Tails as she tried to control herself, the whole world began to shadow itself as she fainted in the center of the room.. it deffinitly had been to much for a week...

Shadow tries to enter Tails house but it isn't possible, he still can't enter, Shadow wants to see his good friend, he surely knew where was Mephiles and he surely would make him pay… and here he was unable to enter Tails house to see his friend… maybe Tails wasn't in the house… he just can't help but looks furiously for Tails… because he wouldn't like one bit finding that he took some moments for fixing Omega… Tails sees Shadow through the window and keep working in Omega, he have finished his arms and his legs but Tail's only have to connect Omega's head to the torso, Tails connect it and turns Omega on as Omega activates when Tails says…

-Well… I have to admit you are one of Eggman´s best works-

-Affirmative, I am the last robot of E-series, and therefore the best-

Said Omega

-Where are Rouge and Shadow? -

Asked Omega as Tails answered

-Rouge is at her house, she couldn't take the thing about your attack… I have sent her your prints but don't worry, Shadow isn't here.-

Omega staid quiet for a minute as he looked Tails strangely, finally Omega walked to the door going to Rouge's house.

Omega knock Rouge's home as she opens

-Omega! You're okay! –

Omega agrees as he asks

-Where is Shadow? -

-I…I don't know Omega, but I'm worried what your video showed… it was Shadow attacking you. I wouldn't believe it, because he was with me when you disappeared, and he wouldn't do that but, with the black vermin… -

-…He wasn't Shadow…-

Omega answered as Rouge stopped to ask

-What did you said? –

-Maybe he had many physical aspects of Shadow, but the hedgehog that attacked me was gray-

Rouge was confused, she asked to try to understand

-Are you trying to say that gray hedgehog attacked you and it looked just like Shadow?-…

Shadow wonders why did Rouge didn't opened the door and while he was walking tried to look the upgrades Tails put on Omega… it hadn't been hard at all to get them because Tails have leaved them under Rouge's door, Tails had installed in Omega an electric hook, a drill, and an explosive devices thrower, he could now use the spiked rings around his arms like a shuriken, he was now amphibious and the view of his readers were upgraded, for example he could now find weak points by analyzing physics and biological data, and he could…

-Shadow! -

Rouge said as Omega was following her

-Omega… I am glad to see you-

Said Shadow as he smiled at his two friends, well, kinda

-Don't be glad at all Shadow, someone that looks like you is the one that attacked Omega but still it is gray-

Shadow showed surprised,

-A gray hedgehog? –

-Yes, that is what Omega told me!-

Shadow then imagined a hedgehog with that damn color, it was a damned color because of the person it represented, along with those damn green eyes, showing nothing more than an empty conscience was in them…Mephiles the dark.

We see Shadow is walking on the streets, he wasn't with Rouge or Omega because he have asked for a time alone, he had to think in what was happening and about that hedgehog, it was ironic how the first time they had seen him they had called him faker althought he had been "born" fifty years before… and now they had made him his own "Faker"… and in a weird he found himself in a zone where a building started to crack… Shadow couldn't make anything but dodge it… the building made a lot of dust to cloud the entire zone… Rouge and Omega arrived, obvious to Shadow who knew Omega was with Rouge in her house, where they could see a building as tall as that one fall…the dust of the building was vanishing letting them to see a creature of a gray fur, it was a hedgehog, but, it couldn't be, what he had in his back were… wings? The hedgehog had in his forehead a star like the one that Silver had, he had other five quills behind… the two lower ones went down like the ones of silver… the other two over the former ones went up like the ones of Shadow, and the final one went back like the one quill Sonic and Shadow shared in appearance… his eyes were green and saw the world in the same way Mephiles did, with a cold hatred in his eyes in every gaze he threw… he was seeing the same hedgehog that had Omega arms… but now he had them replacing his arms, he had the white fur on his chest and Shadow's shoes with a gravity controller, this was a very strange hedgehog, it strangely looked a little like Shadow.

-Hello Shadow… Shadow the hedgehog…my master sends you greetings…-

The hedgehog said as he kneeled… he unflipped his wings full extent while doing this and Shadow could only ask…

-Who are you? And why do you know my name? –

The creature looked at Shadow with those green eyes that showed a soulless being, he was… laughing, he then talked

-I am Spikescull, and you can see me as the ultimate life form, the ultimate being and the ultimate machine, I was created by my master… the dark one, and for that is that you shall die… cause I have been given my orders for you to be no tomorrow…-

Shadow was still looking at this being, it was strange what was happening, but all was starting to turn bizarre when he disappeared in a shadow… this was all too confusing…

Shadow is at his bed, he maybe is on the bed but he is not sleeping on it… he is reflecting what have passed, the giant robot, the return of Mephiles, the strange hedgehog, and that mysterious shadow, he remembered it from somewhere, he then felt a cold wind that violently opened the door, reason he stood up for checking if there was something out there, he saw nothing, but he heard a voice, a familiar voice, a voice as dark as the shadows that surrounded him

-Hello, Shadow-

-Mephiles! –

Shadow knew it was Mephiles, it was too strange to see him coming to his enemies

-Shadow, I've come here for a deal… -

-Dream it! I shall finish you just like I did last time we saw! –

Mephiles smiled in the shadows and said…

-Can't you see the true? …My predictions are coming true anyways, the humanity will persecute for the dead of one of his greatest mans: the GUN general… am I not right?-

Shadow was going to use his chaos powers but… he couldn't do it. He knew he spoke the truth when he talked about the general of Gun… the future they have showed him in that horrible future covered in flames… would still unleash… it was logical that without he protecting the world and Sonic death (cause he knew one day Sonic wouldn't be there anymore) the world would be unable to protect itself if something happened…

-Shadow, I'm recruiting an army for my own purposes, and you… you shall tell me you answer tomorrow… -

Mephiles vanished in a shadow as this one vanished from Shadow's room… Shadow sat at his bed… it would be a long night…

Well, here it is… a new character I created… I named him Spikescull (yes, I know it sounds like Playskool") because of an ability I will give him in the next chapter… and other reason… but I hope you like how it is going… and since the "hits and visits" meter resumed itself I… have achieved a 100 hits again! Thanks! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello… remember the fanfic I had asked earlier? The one that I was going to make with "Sonic Heroes" characters and I was asking if they should have powers or not? ... Well, it is gonna be my third fanfic but I think I will do it with the characters as normal guys… without powers, the reason is because I just have one vote at my poll for them without powers… and if you don't want it, your opportunity is closing to the next two weeks… and if you want to reinforce the idea, please vote… and review… and enjoy… (and please open the following page… you will need it for the fanfic… ww m /Pr of ile. jsp?M em be rId=42 56 63 187 2(just remove spaces))

-Wake up Shadow-

Said Rouge at Shadows house

-I don't want to be bothering but...-

-Well, then don't talk-

Said Rouge as Shadow smiled at these words, Rouge then gave Shadow the newspapers, and the main title was that someone has robbed information from the global net, it appeared a tornado frightened the people of there as a thieve with a glass cutter entered without leaving any fingerprints or clues, it was strange but Shadow didn't paid attention to that, he then got interrupted by Omega

-Shadow, what are your commentaries about the new enemy? -

Rouge look with dreadful eyes to Omega, the eyes were clearly that the words he was saying were not supposed to be mentioned

-Rouge, I think I shall beat this one, still I have to defeat him, he says he is the ultimate life form… and now he will see what is the ultimate power, follow me and don't say this to anyone...THIS IS MY BATTLE-.

We are back with Silver, he is tired next of such fight, even Lance is tired after that battle but Blaze seems like if it had been a too easy thing, Blaze continuously surprised Silver, even when they met, for him it was obvious how pathetic a fight against Lance would be, he leaves the room when Blaze hear a knock at the door… it don't surprise Silver to find Shade at the door

-Hi Silver-

Silver wasn't too interested in that white hedgehog, at least no romantically, but she seemed to want something with Silver, she was always asking Silver for a date it wouldn't be different this time

-Hello Shade, I… I think this time I don't want a date right now, I… -

Shade seemed a little interested in what passed through Silver's mind

-Are you right Silver? Do you want to tell me? –

She said in a compressive way, this time she was really worried, it was strange with the fact that she has known him for only a week, Silver looked sad at Shade as he said

-I… I think…never mind, let's go –

Shade is happy and grabs Silver's arm for taking him to a movie theater, it was too strange for Silver what Shade was making, she had picked a movie without even seeing what movie was, Silver was surprised by all of this acts, why to buy the movie tickets without seeing what movie it was, he didn't knew he was going to find out very soon… in the movie is that Silver asked the reason to this

-Shade, I… I must ask… why did you pick this movie? It isn't that I don't like it but… -

Shade started to laugh a little, Silver was surprised by this action as she answered

-For not seeing it! –

Silver was now more confused

-What do you…? –

Silver was silenced as Shade put her lips in Silver's Silver was going to say something, but he founded himself silenced by that kiss, he didn't want to cheat on Blaze, he had feelings about her although they were only friends, but knowing they would never be more than friends, he accepted the kiss of Shade... after all, it wasn't all that bad to don't see a movie with this kind of arguments…

Shadow, Omega and Rouge are in the center of a desert, it seemed that there would be nothing more that sand and them, Shadow knew Mephiles would be there knowing it was there that he defeated him, a perfect place for a rematch, then the time seems to freeze as the wind starts to blow and the dust takes the form of a little tornado… even Omega and Rouge can't move, is then that Shadow starts to hear the voice he have heard so many times at that week, it was Mephiles… he turns to see again his copy…

-Shadow… time to choose a band, do you want to join the winner team, or the one that will persecute you later? Answer now… –

Shadow seems to laugh when Mephiles said all of that, Shadow then raise his head to say

-All of this "bad" things that have happened to me in this week have been all your fault, now I will make my team the winner, I will haunt you if they choose to get rid of me, this is when you are going to fall Mephiles, finally –

Mephiles sees Shadow with frozen eyes

-Is that really your answer? Then you will surely fall, my slave, Spikescull, is made of the DNA of you, and the white and blue hedgehogs… you don't really stand a chance… it is sad to say something like that to someone I can almost see as my equal… but soon all of this planet… the world you know… will die…-

The shadow disappeared in the floor as the wind started to calm down, the time returned to it's normal flux as they start to hear a bip that grew quicker with every second, it then turns into a buzzing, Shadow realize it is...A BOMB! He quickly uses his chaos control to put all of his friends out of danger

-What was that? Only Eggman uses that traps-

-He isn't the only one as you see-

Said a smiling creepy hedgehog that stood at the center of the explosion zone

-That stupid robot couldn't detected the bomb and that's why I am the Ultimate life form and the perfect machine made by Eggman-

Obviously Omega stayed mad at this commentary

-What are we waiting, FIGTH! –

Shadow started to use a homing attack as Spikescull defended using another homing attack, Shadow then realized it would be more than dangerous, with a fight against Sonic they would be able to stop whenever they get tired, but this was a true fight and he wouldn't be able to rest… Shadow was ready to attack until he sees Spikescull honors his name and take huge blade out from his arms, Spikescull couldn't hit Shadow next of this, but neither Shadow could hit him, don't mattered for Spikescull how many missiles he launched, how many bullets he shot, how many times he tried to hit him with his blade, and for Shadow didn't mattered how many chaos spears he launched, how many tornadoes he did or how many time he tried to hit with his chaos snap, it just only didn't hit, Shadow and Spikescull were looking at each other eyes, they knew they would have to use the heavy weapons, Rouge and Omega would have helped if the adrenaline in both combatants hadn't made them too quickly to even be seen, Shadow started to use techniques like his chaos burst but he finds Spikescull stop this attack by using chaos control to move at the same time that Shadow and using his blades to reflect the attack, he starts to use a combination of chaos nightmare and wandering chaos but somehow Spikescull is unaffected by the chaos energy, he realizes is because of his DNA in Spikescull, Spikescull tries with telekinesis, but he just can't touch Shadow as well that Shadow can't touch Spikescull, this is how Shadow realizes his only chance to defeat Spikescull: an abysm near them, this is how Shadow makes chaos lances making Spikescull to reverse, he could fly, reason he didn't minded to reverse, but he found himself paralyzed by the chaos screw, it have worked with a direct attack but Spikescull grabbed Shadow's leg to let he fall with him, Shadow didn't minded to die, he had a good life, excepting when GUN had entered to the ARK, but he still didn't mattered, he was going to fall until something grabbed Spikescull, it was Omega who had launched his electric hooks to save Shadow and hurt Spikescull at the same time,, Spikescull is paralyzed by the chaos screw and he wasn't able to stop the next things he made to him, Omega approached slowly toward Spikescull saying

-These weapons aren't compatible with you! –

Omega then stole the arms to Spikescull, it was too painful for him, Spikescull knew what was going to happen next, that is why he said

-I can see now that you are the best creation of Eggman, that's why I will say you where he is, he is on a castle at the top of the main ship of Eggman´s fleet…-

-I am sorry your data seems fake! -

Said Omega as he used his blast to destroy the remaining hedgehog, Omega turned back only to see a discussion between Rouge and Shadow

–How do you even thought to risk your live like that! , Do you want us to have an attack to the heart or what!-

-Calm down Rouge, I couldn't use the chaos bind and the only way I could kill him was to unable his chaos control… but it wasn't necessary thanks to Omega. He saved me and destroyed that hedgehog-

-And…what was he? -

Asked Rouge

-He wasn't evil… not at all because he considered Mephiles his father… a reason to be loyal to him…-

-And what do we do now! -

Asked Rouge impatient as Shadow answered

-A semi demon defeated and only one demon to fall-

Answered Shadow to Rouge words as both Omega and Rouge were confused by the commentary as they tried to figure it out.

Silver has returned his home next of a good night with Shade, he sees Shade is about to leave, Silver stops her to invite her to his home, he didn't knew a certain cat would be there,

-Hello Silver, new friend? –

Silver was going to say something, he could see in the merely face of Blaze that something wasn't right, but he got interrupted by Shade that put her hand on Silver's mouth as she said

-No, new girlfriend… -

Said Shade as next she took her hand from Silver's mouth to give him a great kiss, Blaze took Silver by the hand a little upset, Silver couldn't understand what was passing on, Blaze have took him to her room to talk with more privacy

-Silver, you know that I'm your friend, why didn't you said you had a girlfriend? -

-Well, is too difficult to explain, I found her one day and… -

-Silver, it isn't like I don't like your girlfriend, but she has something that scares me, she may be a thief or something else, you should be careful, I don't trust this hedgehog –

-Don't worry Blaze, I will try to be more careful, I thank you-

Said Silver as going, Blaze didn't liked anything about Shade, and she was sure her feeling was right …

Shadow maid a visit to Sonic´s house

-Have you repaired your artifact, the x-wing? -

Asked immediately Shadow to Tails as he answered

-Of course but still I will...-

-Thank you Tails. Rouge, Omega, time to attack! -

Shadow said as the team dark robbed the x-wing and Tails, mad, only could call Sonic, when they were far enough is that Rouge asked

-Why do we need the x-wing? -

Asked Rouge as Shadow answered

-Cause we are going to a visit our dear doctor-

Said Shadow as they landed on the Eggman fleet and they heard a great silent that was interrupted by a growing bip, Shadow unworried only teleported himself and his friend to the following ship as they discovered...

-It has a bomb too! -

Said Rouge as Shadow grabbed them to teleport with them directly to the main ship of the fleet where the doctor surely rest… at first it seemed deserted… but then they heard

-Hello boys and girls… welcome to my sweet castle and you can choose your dead with...ME OR MY MASTER!-

-That voice was Eggman´s-

Said Rouge as Shadow said

-Doesn't have time doctor, we have to face your master-

-WHATTT! You ball of imbeciles! -

-I apologize Shadow, but I have to confront Eggman-

Said Omega as Shadow only nodded and let Omega float with his propulsors to the room Eggman was…

-Why do you let him go alone? -

Asked Rouge

-Because this is one thing he must do alone… as I have to defeat _him___alone…-.

Well, I said you needed that page… and as you can see is a list of powers Shadow have… and wrote a little more of Silver cause I knew I hadn't write anything about him in the last chapter… I only hope you can review someone who forgets to put the disclaimer… but I wish you a great year since I couldn't at the beginning of the year… Have a good year!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here is the next chapter of my story… I will say that I am happy with someone voting… but then is the problem of the votes being in a draw because of the votes… one for each option… so vote in the poll of my profile please… and I thank Radman for giving me his criticism… don't worry, I know I suck at grammar and I plan to correct all of the mistakes in all the chapters… even if this if there are mistakes… so, don't worry about grammar for now, I think for February I will have them corrected. Now Enjoy!

Omega walked slowly to a great door but the room would be too dark if there wasn't some lamps that make all to look creepy… something Omega didn't matter at all, he kept walking, until he found a great metal door… he just punched it down to make it fall

-HEY! Look your place android!-

Said Eggman as Omega was seeing him, but something was different, he used the same suit but only replacing the red for the blue and more important...he had half of him robotized!

-I had to change a bit for my master… not that I wouldn't have done this to defeat all of you… but still I will defeat you...with my finest creation yet! –

Eggman pushed a button for the front part of the Egg carrier to dislodge and it transformed into a robot that was like a giant Omega but with wings… totally expected for Omega…

-Don't you think it is magnificent? GUN technology helped a bit but still it is magnificent-

Omega looked to this machine indifferently as he initiated the battle mode

-I don't care the power of your new design, it's program shall be erased! –

Omega stated in his monotone voice, the gargantuan machine started to shoot with all of the weapons but still Omega was fast for these shots…

-How? You are faster that how I made you-

Asked the doctor as Omega kept the battle with the robot, he then aims to shoot one weapon, he gave a great shot to a weapon as it was destroyed, Omega starts to aim with the new chip of Tails with missiles that had a drill, the armor of the robot couldn't stand for this missiles as Omega started to throw bombs, it had really damaged the robot, but it then transformed, Eggman had installed in the robot that had upgraded his body with his weapons, Omega then starts to fly with the upgraded propulsors made by Tails, as he used a special beam that destroyed the main module of the robot, it simply had fallen with a weapon of that force, doctor Eggman couldn't believe it, an old version had defeated and even destroyed one of his newest invention

-NO! This is impossible! You shouldn't have this power! ...-

Omega approached slowly to Eggman as he then said

-I gave you life, is this how you repay me? -

-I have demonstrated that I am the most powerful robot of your army... A shame you didn't initiated mass production-

-Yes...maybe you were the most powerful robot but still you are weak, you should have destroyed Shadow… we both know that was your programming! -

-Sorry Eggman, but I choose my own programming… -

-Arrogant android, you know you can't go against me! ... maybe you have destroyed my creations all along to this point, but both of we know you can't kill me, and now Shadow and Rouge will die, I have distracted you just like _he_ asked me to do… -

-It does not stand like a fact… completely different to the prediction of your perdition and that the model I destroyed was the last invention you will create Eggman…-

Eggman was now really frightened, it seemed Omega was serious

-What?!?!?! –

-Cannons pointing, aiming and…FIRE! –

-NOOOOOooooooo-

Those were the last words of the "dear doctor" as a shadow went out of his body… a shadow of Mephiles had been controlling him all along, but at least Omega had defeated Eggman… the creation had truly overcome his master…

Shadow and Rouge are still climbing one of the top towers of Eggman's base; it was too tall, even Rouge was tired

-I am a treasure hunter but I won't ever climb a mountain this tall! … Why does Eggman make these towers so high? –

-Cause he use his Egg-vehicle and do not have to walk, now move forward we are almost there-

Said Shadow without a bit of hesitation or joke… he really wasn't in the mood now they would face Mephiles… although it was truth… Shadow wasn't as tired as Rouge but it had certainly drained him… and Rouge was blessing when they reached the top of Eggman's tower, Shadow then said to Rouge

-Rouge, prepare to meet him… -

-Who are you talking about? You knew this guy all along? –

Asked Rouge as Shadow agreed, she was mad until she saw Mephiles, it was strange to see a hedgehog looking so much like Shadow… and with those dead eyes… and without a mouth… it was just creepy! She then felt a cold ice on her back sliding down her spine, this feeling had frozen her for a few time… this wasn't a normal guy! Rouge then hears the bizarre hedgehog talking

-Well Shadow, you have brought a friend… -

-Don't you ever dare to touch her! –

Mephiles started to laugh with his normal way to fright, Shadow then interrupted him

-What now Mephiles? I've won know that you don't have any more warriors left! –

-On the contrary Shadow… I have been winning time for me to recruit the persons that I've mentioned before, why do you think I will use a week? I have known that you had a hard time defeating another hedgehog… and that is why I recruited him, as I knew he had to posses the DNA he had then, I gave him free access to GUN database for him to absorb all of his interest.–

Shadow was impressed of seeing a gray pool on the floor to emerge as Metal Sonic, some portals started to open, one had Sonic and the other one had Silver that had emerged with Blaze in a side and Shade at the other side, all of the other friends of Sonic got out of another space-time portal:

Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Big, Jet, Storm, Wave, and even Cream.

All of them were asking what were they doing there, as Mephiles said

-I've brought you all here because Sonic, Silver, and Shadow will need all the help they can get… and this is because they will fight…Stormyst! -

And then the sky got darker… and made all of them unable to see… and then fire arose from the floor… as from there got out a monster with tow long arms… his mouth was probably larger than it's own body even although his head wasn't all that big… it's back had a lot of tentacles that appeared to bee made of purple energy… Sonic easily identified the monster as the "Dark Gaia"… then Mephiles lifted both of his hands and there were two objects on his hands… a fake emerald and…

-"Erazor's lamp!"-

Said Sonic… he then saw how Mephiles threw the lamp as wind got out of it covering completely the creature known as Dark Gaia… then Mephiles threw the fake emerald as a massive wave of water got out from it… and the fire that had before been the welcoming of Dark Gaia now was arising and covering him… the three forces of the wind, the fire and the water were covering Dark Gaia completely… and Shadow now understood! The flame had been Iblis and the wave of water that had gotten out from the fake emerald had been another cage for Chaos …

-Let me explain… as the blue hedgehog can explain you, the fool of Erazor was a Djinn or a genie of the wind… but there are other three kind of genies… the fire type called "Ifrits" like Iblis, the water ones called "Madrids" like Chaos… and the last ones being the earth type genies called "Daos" like Dark Gaia… and all of them are raw power excluding Erazor… but infused with so much power it would be a mindless creature… already under our control…

Now, Shadow knew something wasn't right… if the flames had really been Iblis, Why haven't Mephiles joined him once again? He couldn't think of a reason right now but observe the transformation of Dark Gaia… as the energy exploded there only was and energy orb… and slowly there started to get out two wings… and then a head… this head had three crocodile mouths… one in the front and two at it's sides, it had a crest, two horns that went aside from it's front jaw and two fangs getting out from the bottom of the front jaw… then a long neck started to come out from the incandescent sphere as then long arms started to help the creature getting out of the sphere… they had long claws as then from the sphere got out other two arms that were heavily armored with spiked at where the shoulders should be and the hands looked like half spheres with swords getting out from them along with three fingers in each hand… and then below two tentacles got out in the form of another two arms and for last a tail… the creature then turned a dark blue with bright red strange tattoo's in it's neck and chest, the chest was the sphere from where the whole body had gotten from… Shadow knew they were powerful enough to defeat Stormyst if they fought him together… maybe… that is how they tried to attack with every attack they knew as Silver, Shadow and Sonic knew exactly what to do, Shadow took out the master emerald as they felt the giant power of them, Shadow and Silver transformed into darkspines Shadow and Silver as two black and red lines got from Shadow's forehead to his back and his shoes, gloves and irises disappeared, and Silver got black lines that got from his forehead to the back of his back as well as disappearing his boots, gloves and irises… Sonic then transformed in his own darkspine form as they kept shining with the effect of the emeralds, and because of the Sol emeralds is that every natural ability they had was empowered by them…

-Silver, Shadow, the world rings react directly with your feelings… so if you attack with a feeling specifically your attack will be stronger!-

Then they started to attack to his armor with all they could, Silver started to attack the armor by launching the objects he founded, he then got hit by some tentacles that started to grow from it's back, Silver then dodged and picked pieces from the armor of Stormyst to throw them again, Sonic kept with the homing attack to his head and Shadow launched Chaos Spears and Chaos Bursts, the creature then started to try to hit them with it's gigantic arms or swords, or launching fireballs from his eye but nothing worked for Stormyst… then they had succeeded at breaking it's armor… and by attacking him was how they defeated him… it seemed that it couldn't resist a hit without it's armor… a monster strangely easy to defeat for it's big size… the monster simply fell… it was easy to stop and celebrate… until they saw how the creature started to be consumed in a dark flame… and then the flame became again a black sphere that launched lightings… Sonic then said

-Well, that was too easy, when is bigger harder they fall… -

-Sadly for you… you are right. It wasn't a challenge at all, but all we needed was the flame of all of those for creatures together, now you will taste real power… -

Mephiles exclaimed…

Yes… a short chapter… is only I couldn't think all about the fight… but the interesting thing is in the next chapter… and about the disclaimer we all know I put it at the start of all the others chapters… but I have to say I got inspired by a myths book I got recently and there is from where the idea of the elemental genies got from… and Stormyst is a monster from Sonic the hedgehog I created. I wish you a great weekend! See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I still have only two votes… each on different sides… and next week is the final chapter, so the next time I update I correct all of the mistakes of my fanfics… and I'm really starting to think of joining Deviantart to show you how are the characters of my fanfics… but enough for now, enjoy the chapter…

-Tell me if I'm not right, but you are only two bad guys, it's a won battle! –

-No exactly… -

Answered a voice in the group to Sonic's taunt… it was Shade who was talking

-Shade? What do you mean? –

Silver asked as smiling with a scary face, she started to talk

-You never asked why was I dating you? I was only a distraction from your search of the Sol emeralds and now I have all of them! -

Shade then transformed into a purple alien, with three tentacles on her head and blue eyes, it was scaly and honestly ugly, she had a strange symbol on her head, but she was still ugly, Silver was angry at the fact Shade had lied to him all along, Sonic started to battle Metal Sonic to trying to stop him from getting to the flame

-Well, you said me that if you wanted a rematch, you only had to say it to me! –

Metal Sonic looked at Sonic with his red eyes

-I want a rematch, and in this one the real Sonic have to win –

-Wait! You can talk? –

Metal Sonic entered the flame as Mephiles and Shade, then something started to get out of the flame… a dragon with a crest of five spikes and two long horns with tree spikes each one, he had a long mouth that could open a lot, then it's giants wings appeared as long with his six arms with weapons, this time the creature would really be difficult to defeat, then the world started to end, Shadow knew the space time drift was starting, they had to fight the creature or they shall died

-I am Hellus… and I will destroy this world in order to create a new one in my own image! –

Hellus started to absorb all of the metal in his surroundings for making himself an armor, this time, the battle would be serious, Silver, Sonic and Shadow were more than ready to destroy Hellus, that is how they start attacking, Silver is throwing every object in his power as well to throw missiles and the robots that threw them, Shadow was attacking with a combination of Wandering Chaos, Chaos Nightmare, Chaos burst and Chaos Lance, Little bolts too hot that exploded next of impact and with a radiation that would kill a whole planet and Sonic kept with his attack the homing attack that was empowered by the master emerald as well with a combination with the chaos control, what was more powerful than how it sound, but still it was a bad battle, it seemed just to not hurt Hellus, Silver tried to take his armor but Hellus would just put it back where it was… Hellus just wasn't really fighting, it was obvious with how he just stood, not worried about a thing in the world and even without bothering to attack anybody… Sonic kept saying to attack harder but Shadow knew that Silver was really tiring himself and Sonic was tiring himself too, he wasn't as tired for being the ultimate life form but Hellus was obviously a harder opponent than the ones all of them had fought.. Shadow knew he was the only one that could do anything now… if the three of them couldn't stop him with an infusion of the strongest source of energy in the universe, then he knew he just could make longer the battle for anyone to enjoy his lasts moment… but still there was hope, and Shadow wouldn't waste an opportunity like that… Shadow then made a portal by using Chaos Magic and launched Sonic and Silver in the portal… as well as the platform where most of the friends of Sonic were… if he had done the portal right, Sonic and all of them would be alright until the final moments of the time-implosion. Unfortunately, Shadow hadn't transported Rouge or Omega because of his weakened state… although he was the Ultimate Life Form and didn't get tired he still could get hurt, Shadow then took all of the power of the master emerald for using them against Hellus, he started to shine brighter… Shadow knew it was because he was using the triple of the energy he used before… but he couldn't let himself think too much about it, he then started to launch several Chaos Lances without avail… but it still bothered Hellus enough to notice Shadow, Shadow then started to launch energy blasts as Hellus just let some fire fall from his fingers… Shadow knew Hellus still didn't think of him of a threat but probably more like a fly… he tried with a million of his chaos techniques but they didn't hurt, in fact, it was just the damage Sonic, Silver and him made at the same time: none. He had to find other power source or he would fail to the world …and Maria, Shadow in concern of his friends, somehow heard the voice of the black vermin talking to him, Shadow believed it a past event but there was the voice "Shadow, you know you can't beat him...you need me..."Shadow didn't wanted to hear it but he knew it was true what the vermin said… and he had a theory… if he used the vemin he would be able to access to the negative energy of the master emerald… he just would do it because he had a lot to lose if he didn't…

-Rouge-

Said Shadow

-Yes? -

-Please, don't forgive me…-

-What do you mean? -

Shadow used chaos bind and a variation of the chaos control to protect Rouge and Omega, as he transformed in his alien form to try to destroy the god that destroyed the planet once and for all, but he discovered Hellus could transform his extremities into tentacles because of the DNA of Chaos and still Shadow kept fighting, Shadow tried to use a homing attack to the horn but Hellus stopped the attack with his powerful arms, Shadow used his tentacles to try to grab him and then used chaos impact but still it doesn't make any damage as Hellus uses one beam that doesn't hit and Shadow uses a Chaos Burst in Hellus horn to try to bring damage, it does but still Hellus is so strong that he doesn't feel the hit, Rouge sees that one thing falls from the battle field… the master emerald. She tried to call Shadow to make him return to grab the emerald but he doesn't hear her, she is desperate and Shadow is screaming of pain, he would cry if he knew how, that was a thing that he have done only once in his life, it was a critical moment for Shadow, he then remembers what passed in the first adventure with Sonic, he wouldn't mind if he had to die for keeping the promise to Maria, that was a moment Shadow will have to give all, a thing he knew very well about, he took out the rings from his wrists as he attack Hellus but he falls when Hellus give him a great punch, he then hears Rouge but still Shadow doesn't listens at all, but keeps fighting and using all of his techniques and in a moment of lost hope, he uses his chaos blast but isn't any damage for Hellus that laughing crushes Shadow and smash him near Rouge and Omega and finds himself in front of the master emerald. Rouge and Omega look at him knowing they weren't all that safe in the shield as Shadow had thought, so he let them go by taking out the shield and say them to run, Rouge doesn't know what to do but Omega grab her as he ran to a safe place, Rouge sees strangely what only one living persons had seeing, a tear of Shadow, Rouge couldn't believe the blood that was running from Shadow's body it seemed really painful but still he returned to battle, Rouge was surprised that the injures didn't stopped him, it was amazing to see that: someone battling his body and the enemy at the same time…

-Now, Hellus, is that the battle will be at the same level-

Says Shadow as he transform into Darkspine super Shadow focusing all his feelings activating the world rings inside the master emerald with even the dark energy as his appearance grow wilder and scarier… he then uses the power to launch chaos lance to the horn of Hellus with the force of chaos burst as he use to the chaos projectiles and in a try to defeat him he uses this attack several times, but sees a living Hellus with half his energy, Shadow look at Rouge for a probably last time but still he prepares for his plan, Hellus is ready to attack

-Shadow, you will taste the power of the chaos, and it is because of your silliness… I am god now! And you shall pay this heresy with a destroyed future! -

-I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form...and the ultimate being to survive, I DETERMINATE MY OWN DESTINY! ...CHAOS...MEGA...BLAST! -.

The attack is so strong that it seems there is a sun at the midnight but the explosion damage Shadow too. A normal Shadow fall from the skies with the defeated Hellus, and Rouge doesn't loose time and goes with Shadow as she says

-Shadow, please...wake up-

Says Rouge as she cries but Shadow wakes up only to see a column start to fall but he was too weak, Shadow knew what he had to do

-O damn it! … -

-What? –

Rouge asked as Shadow stand up and tries to stop the column for falling as he sees Hellus is awaking, he have no other choice, he transforms into his alien form for saving Rouge throwing away the column to hit again to Hellus that was starting to move again, then Hellus extinguished.

-Rouge, let's get out of here…-

-I wouldn't agree more…-

The world starts to return to it's normal course… they are at the top of Eggman's insignia ship… and it starts breaking down with all of the Eggman's fleet falling in pieces, Shadow returns to normal, it appears the only reason the black vermin was still alive was because of Shadow's temptation to join Mephiles. He was again Shadow, the black vermin had died recovering Shadow by mistake, but he asked how was that he didn't died too? He didn't knew nor cared how was the explosion or the whole battle have destroyed him but he gave to Rouge and Omega the Master emerald

-Rouge… tomorrow you will find someone again… an old friend… now return to the X-wing.-

-But who are you…?-

Rouge didn't have time to finish her question when Shadow disappears in a blue light. Rouge doesn't know what to do but return to the X-wing and escape the crumbling Eggman fleet…

Rouge wake up in her home trying to convince herself that the last night was a nightmare but it was true... Shadow was gone far away… again. She wanted to stay at her bed but someone wouldn't let her… she then heard the phone ringing. She isn't willing to do anything that day, it was strange all of that… but still she answers it

-Rouge, you have to come here! -

-Sorry Tails, I don't want, I can't stand up...-

-Doesn't matter, you have to come!-

Said Tails as he hanged, Rouge wondered what was so important… and she uses that excuse to bring herself and stand up from the bed.

Rouge gets to Tails house as all of the celebrates the doctor is gone… and she then sees Knuckles smiling… she questions herself why could he be smiling and turning his usual annoyed self to a happy now… and then she hears…

-And another toast… for the return of Tikal!-

And there she is… the other equidna is aside of Knuckles hugging his arm… she can't believe it, how could that be? She feels awkward for asking but she still feels a greater curiosity.

-Knuckles… how is Tikal back?-

-I think that's why Shadow needed the master emerald, for bringing back Tikal, as who-ever-he-was got Chaos out of the emeralds… and I have to say him I forgive him for taking the master emerald… after all, "Great measures for great happening"-

All of them celebrate without knowing Shadow isn't there. Rouge can't help but sit down for once in a party, she can't believe Shadow isn't here… and then she sees something from the corner of her eye… something at the window. Rouge looked at the window and saw a shadow that moved quickly after she turned to the window. And this...made Rouge smile...

Well, just one more chapter and I finish this fanfic… and I will correct it for all of you that don't understand the story because of my terrible grammar… and I'm sorry for the delay, I know it would be weekly but… I suppose it still is. And about the disclaimer I will say I don't own the characters but Hellus. About Shade not being an equidna is because that is not the Shade of "The Dark Brotherhood", but I thought she could still be like Shade's armor because of their technology should be based in aliens… couldn't they? And the thought of Mephiles, Metal Sonic and Shade combining in a monster is because of several rules I thought here…

1.-There is one nemesis for each hedgehog.

2.-They shall have different origins but with the same abilities of each nemesis.

3.-They shall have a name that starts with "M" or "Me"… sorry I didn't think of a name that went with the three rules. Until next week…


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here is the last chapter… and this is the happy ending!

Silver feels like a fool person because of his relation with Shade, he couldn't believe he was used, was he that stupid to not being able to see it? Then Blaze entered the room, she sees her old friend that is sad sitting in a sofa… his head against his hands and his intentions are clear: To stay there

-Silver… are you okay? –

Silver answers without seeing Blaze's eyes

-I can't believe I was such a fool, I…I think I… never mind –

Blaze sees at Silver, she is rarely lead by feeling, but Silver was a close friend…

-I… I have to confess Silver… -

-What Blaze? –

Asked Silver now looking Blaze's eyes

-I… I knew you long before we knew…-

Silver was a little confused

-What? –

-In alternate time line, this world was devastated by the flames of disaster, better known as Iblis, we fought him every time but it was immortal… that is how I had to seal him… and how I was separated of you… I returned here thanks to Sonic, but… I found you didn't remember me… you didn't remember us being…. well you didn't remember and I hope one day you do because… -

It seemed Blaze words weren't working… she let a little laugh to escape from her lips, then is that she said

-You are so naïve… but some how, that is… -

Then, Silver remembered everything, like if it was a forgotten and beautiful dream of the childhood, he remembered Iblis and most important of all, words that filled him of great happiness…"You're so naive… but that was what I always liked about you". Silver froze for a minute with a low head, Blaze was starting to worry

-Silver? –

Silver then hugged Blaze, it was a happy moment for both of them, and Silver felt even better when Blaze hugged him, Silver couldn't be more happy and in a way he thanked Shade… after all… he wouldn't be there with Blaze if it wasn't with her… he wondered where she was…

Shade woke in a strange place… a place full of… white. She just knew what had happened… as well as Mephiles there…

-We are stuck in a time stitch! You idiots!-

Mephiles then stared at her… and with a great calm walked to her with Metal Sonic at a side…

-Do not worry Shade… you shall have your encounter again… we will all have our encounter again…-

Said Mephiles as a glisten escaped from their eyes… they knew the stitch would break to let them escape… just they had to wait…

Shadow is walking to breathe fresh air. He is only taking a break and tries to remember all of the things that had happened… Sonic had lived happy to be married with Amy having a daughter and a boy… they still lived helping some of his friends… like Tails and Cream daughter… she was just a genius as his father and was very much alike Cream… Tails had married Cream the rabbit and opened a factory that for the future are now indispensable. Knuckles married Tikal and kept taking care of the master emerald, even their grandchildren keep guarding the master emerald now… Big lived like he always wanted, undisturbed and with Froggy at his sides in that green forest. Jet and his team won a contest for their speed after Sonic had an accident… but Shadow knew he just wanted to let Jet have his moment of glory. Team Chaotix became famous enough after solving who had invaded the military base… it had been Metal Sonic for our fight… it had been a step back for Metal but Shadow knew his wish to surpass Sonic was too big… and finally, Omega was still with him, he really was a friend that would be forever, an important matter for Shadow… and most important of all…

"Rouge…she worked to be the best of the spies, but we had… never mind"

-Are you Shadow the hedgehog? –

A letterman said to Shadow, the black hedgehog agrees

-Here's a letter –

As the man walks away, he notice the letter is from the government and open it quickly, he start to read the words:

"Dear Shadow,

This is Rouge, it has been a long time that I haven't written, and less to you, but most important of all…I …I…I had our son"

Shadow has stopped reading, were those words real? He had a son, a son that had probably died? A son that he haven't known before he died? It was painful to think in that, and in Rouge keeping him away from the secret, he didn't wanted to keep reading, but he had to know all…

"Our son is a beautiful white hedgehog, I don't know if I should tell you, but the reason I couldn't tell you is…this pain inside him… our son… he was very sick, and I… I couldn't see him like that, so I sent him to the future. I did that because I was sure he would be right if I sent him… I would miss him and I truly didn't want to… but I wished more for him to live… I wrote him a letter saying him we both loved him… and I wrote what I think you would had said… for him to keep in his path… walking only forward,… choose the right path and walk it without caring how is the path… Shadow… I just wanted to sent this letter before I died… I'm sorry I hadn't been with you long enough… but you should look for our son… take care of him.

Rouge"

Shadow then remembered the adventure that he had so long ago, when Mephiles had made the ultimate warrior he had used only hedgehog DNA, why would the project have wings? Now is that he understood it… if he was thinking right, and is the white hedgehog who he think it was, he would have some of Rouge's DNA, he just couldn't wait… he ran across the city… some could have mistaken him for a strong wind… and he stopped opening the door where Omega was waiting him… he still was the robot that he knew too many time ago, Omega scanned Shadow and said

-30% of increase in adrenaline, confirmed… why such state of excitement? –

-Omega, now we are going to look for my son… -

Said Shadow with a smile.

THE END

Well, that was the end of the story… so I will correct the mayor mistakes next week… and I will prepare my next story… and the poll ended 1 vs. 1, so I will let just one more vote to break the horrible indecision… but still I gotta thank all of you for reading this fanfic! Thank you! And sorry if you didn't like that I didn't destroy Mephiles but… I just love the character! He is just one of the greatest villains! See ya later!


End file.
